Гражданская война в России
(с 30 декабря 1922) border|22pxПовстанцы border|22px Зелёные повстанцы (1918-1920) | combatant2 = border|22px Белое движение Государства, провозгласившие независимость в результате распада Российской империи: border|22px Украинская Народная Республика border|22px Белорусская Народная Республика border|22px Азербайджан border|22px Армения border|22px Грузия border|22px Латвия border|22px Литва border|22px Эстония border|22px Польша border|22px Финляндия border|22px Бухарский эмират border|22px Кокандская автономия border|22px Кубанская народная республика 22px Северо-Кавказское Эмирство border|22px Хивинское ханство border|22px Зелёные повстанцы (1920-1921) Интервенция союзников в Россию: border|22px Великобритания border|22px Франция border|22px США border|22px Японская империя border|22px Румыния Центральные державы (1917—1918): border|22px Австро-Венгрия border|22px Германская империя border|22px Османская империя | commander1 = 20px В. И. Ленин 22px И. В. Сталин 22px Д. П. Парский 22px П. П. Сытин 22px А. Е. Снесарев 22px А. А. Самойло 22px В. М. Альтфатер † 22px П. П. Лебедев 22px Л. Д. Троцкий 22px А. И. Егоров 22px В. И. Шорин 22px С. С. Каменев 22px Б. М. Шапошников 22px И. Л. Сорокин † 22px А. И. Автономов† 22px К. Е. Ворошилов 22px С. М. Будённый 22px И. И. Вацетис 22px М. В. Фрунзе 22px Б. М. Думенко † 22px Д. П. Жлоба † 22px Н. И. Подвойский 22px Д. Н. Надёжный 22px П. Е. Дыбенко 22px И. Ф. Федько 22px В. К. Блюхер 22px М. Н. Тухачевский 22px Г. К. Орджоникидзе 22px Р. Ф. Сиверс † 22px И. П. Уборевич 22px И. В. Тюленев 22px И. Р. Апанасенко 22px М. А. Муравьёв † 22px Г. И. Кулик 22px А. Я. Пархоменко 22px О. И. Городовиков 22px С. С. Вострецов 22px С. К. Тимошенко 22px Ф. К. Миронов † 22px В. А. Антонов-Овсеенко 22px С. В. Косиор 22px Н. И. Махно | commander2 = border|22px А. В. Колчак † border|22px Л. Г. Корнилов † border|22px М. В. Алексеев † border|22px А. И. Деникин border|22px барон П. Н. Врангель border|22px граф Ф. А. Келлер † border|22px Н. Н. Юденич border|22px Н. Н. Духонин † border|22px В. О. Каппель † border|22px М. К. Дитерихс border|22px А. Н. Гришин-Алмазов † border|22px С. Н. Войцеховский border|22px В. З. Май-Маевский † border|22px П. Н. Краснов border|22px А. Г. Шкуро border|22px С. В. Денисов border|22px Е. К. Миллер border|22px А. П. Родзянко border|22px А. М. Каледин † border|22px И. П. Романовский † border|22px К. И. Сычёв border|22px А. И. Дутов † border|22px С. Л. Марков † border|22px М. Г. Дроздовский † border|22px В. Л. Покровский border|22px А. П. Кутепов border|22px К. К. Мамантов † border|22px С. Г. Улагай border|22px А. С. Бакич † border|22px Г. М. Семёнов border|22px Б. В. Анненков border|22px барон Р. Ф. Унгерн фон Штернберг † border|22px Я. А. Слащёв border|22px П. Н. Шатилов border|22px В. Г. Болдырев border|22px П. П. Петров † border|22px А. Н. Пепеляев border|22px В. С. Толстов border|22px С. В. Петлюра }} 300px|thumb|Гражданская война в России. Начальный этап Гражда́нская война́ в Росси́и (1917—1922) — вооружённая борьба между различными социальными, политическими и этническими группами на территории бывшей Российской империи, имевшая в своей основе глубокие социально-экономические, политические, национальные, религиозные и психологические противоречия, которые стали её причинами и обусловили её длительность и ожесточение. Основная борьба велась между РККА большевиков (в целях удержания захваченной власти над страной) и вооружёнными силами Белого движения (в целях созыва всероссийского Учредительного Собрания''Зимина В. Д.'' Белое дело взбунтовавшейся России: Политические режимы Гражданской войны. 1917—1920 гг. М.: Рос. гуманит. ун-т, 2006. 467 с. (Сер. История и память). ISBN 5-7281-0806-7, стр. 58—67, на усмотрение которого Белые вожди планировали передать рассмотрение вопроса о будущей общероссийской власти и её носителях), что получило отражение в устойчивом именовании сторон конфликта — «красные» и «белые»Большая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 591-598. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6. Составной частью гражданской войны была вооружённая борьба национальных «окраин» бывшей Российской империи за свою независимость и повстанческое движение широких слоёв населения против войск основных противоборствующих сторон — «красных» и «белых». Попытки провозглашения независимости «окраинами» вызывали отпор как со стороны «белых», сражавшихся за «единую и неделимую Россию», так и со стороны «красных», видевших в росте национализма угрозу завоеваниям революцииБольшая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 591. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6. Гражданская война разворачивалась в условиях иностранной военной интервенции и сопровождалась боевыми действиями на территории России как войск стран Четверного союза, так и войск стран Антанты. Преамбула В современной исторической науке многие вопросы связанные с историей гражданской войны в России, в том числе важнейшие вопросы о её причинах и о её хронологичесх рамках, до сих пор остаются дискуссионными. Первым актом«''Точки отсчета Гражданской войны по Ленину, включая т.н. «Триумфальное шествие Совесткой власти». В дискуссиях 20-80 х годов XX века не вызывали серьезных возражений лишь выделенные им вехи Гражданской войны включая т.н. триумфальное шествие Совесткой власти с 25 октября 1917 г. По март 1918 г.» Наумов В.П. Новейшая историография Гражданской войны и империалистической интервенции // Историография Граждаснкой войны и империалистической интервенции (1918-1920 гг.). М., 1983. С.1-17 Берхин И.Б. К вопросу о ленинской оценке перелома в развитии социалистической революции в феврале 1918 г. // Историография Граждаснкой войны и империалистической интервенции (1918-1920 гг.). М., 1983. С. 38-54 Поликарпов В.Д. Калединщина в свете ленинской концепции истории Гражданской войны в России // Актуальные проблемы историографии Октября на Дону и Северном Кавказе. Ростов-н/Д., 1986, С. 27-60. ''Приход большевиков к власти вынудил Белое движение превратиться в ту силу, которая должна была уничтожить новый режим, называемый Деникиным «злокачественным нарывом на теле революции», для того ,чтобы оздоровить «немощный отравленный организм страны» Деникин А.И. Очерки русской смуты. Борьба генерала Корнилова. С.25,35,141. Деникин А.И. Очерки русской смуты.Крушение власти и армии, февраль-сентябрь 1917 г. М. 1991. С. 107-108 Головин Н.Н. Указ. Соч. Ч.2, кн.3, С.98 Развернутую периодизацию антибольшевистского движения попытался дать Милюков, выделивший в нем 4 этапа: «подготовительный» февраль-ноябрь 1917 – присходила первая дифференциация общественных группировок «первоначальный» - с ноября 1917 по ноябрь 1918 – совместная борьба антибольшевистских и антиреволюционных сил… Милюков П.Н. Россия на переломе ,С.4 Историк А.А. Зайцов разделил Гражданскую войну на 3 больших этапа…: Первый период – эпоха Первой мировой войны (7 ноября 1917 г. – 11 ноября 1918) Зайцов А. 1918 год: Очерки по истории русской Гражданской войны. Б.м., 1934, С.21,23 Большая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 591-598. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6Зимина В. Д. Белое дело взбунтовавшейся России: Политические режимы Гражданской войны. 1917—1920 гг. М.: Рос. гуманит. ун-т, 2006. 467 с. (Сер. История и память). ISBN 5-7281-0806-7, стр. 58—67 Гражданской войны была Октябрьская революция — начало большевиками вооружённой борьбы за власть, нарушение «гражданского мира», принципиальный отказ от возможности гражданского примирения. Организаторы событий в Петрограде в октябре 1917 года не могли не предвидеть неизбежного сопротивления оппозиционных политических сил, они осознанно шли на гражданскую войну. Готовность большевистских лидеров инициировать гражданскую войну в России подтверждает ленинский тезис 1914 года, оформленный позднее в статью для социал-демократической печати: «Превратим империалистическую войну в гражданскую!Телеканал ВЕСТИ». Временем окончания гражданской войны большинство историков считают разгром «красными» последних крупных антибольшевистских вооружённых формирований в октябре 1922 года. Некоторые исследователи относят к гражданской войне только период наиболее активных боевых действий противоборствующих сторон, имевших место с мая 1918 года по ноябрь 1920 года. Ряд исследователей видят причину особой ожесточённости и длительности гражданской войны в иностранной интервенции. Из наиболее важных причин гражданской войны в современной историографии принято выделять существовавшие в России до 1917 года и обострившиеся в результате Февральской революции глубокие социальные, политические и национально-этнические противоречия, а также готовность широко использовать насилие для достижения своих политических целей всеми участниками противоборствующих сторон. По мнению историка В. В. Кириллова причины Гражданской войны в России были следующие : * нежелание граждан бывшей Российской империи признавать законным захват власти большевиками и нежелание жить по провозглашённым ими законам; * сопротивление ранее господствовавших классов, которые лишились власти и собственности; * разгон Учредительного собрания; * подписание разорительного, но вынужденного Брестского мира с Германией; * деятельность большевистских продотрядов и комбедов в деревне, которая привела к резкому обострению отношений между Советской властью и крестьянством; * большое значение имело существование в России многомиллионного контингента ветеранов Первой мировой войны (в том числе несколько миллионов бывших австро-венгерских и германских военнопленных) , готовых к решению вопросов с помощью насилия и военных действий. Гражданская война сопровождалась широким вмешательством иностранных государств во внутренние дела России, что выражалось как в поддержке большевиков, углубляющих гражданский конфликт, со стороны германского правительства А.Ф. Керенский. Гатчина. // Октябрьская революция. Мемуары. Керенский, Милюков, Краснов, Деникин, Станкевич, Соколов. - М.: Орбита, 1991. Репринтное издание 1926 г. Госиздат. Петроград. - с.194., так и иностранной интервенцией, которая была обусловлена стремлением государств Антанты содействовать стабилизации внутриполитической ситуации в России (Россия была союзником стран Антанты в Первой мировой войне при получении возможности эксплуатировать в собственных целях ресурсы страны, пораженной гражданским конфликтом, и воспрепятствовать распространению мировой революции, которая была одной из целей большевиков. Огромные масштабы и продолжительность войны были обусловлены остротой общественных и национальных противоречий, радикализмом и непримиримостью воюющих сторон, вмешательством других стран. Гражданская война велась не только на территории бывшей Российской империи, но и на территории соседних государств — Ирана (Энзелийская операция), Монголии и Китая. Общепринято разделять ход гражданской войны на три этапа, существенно отличающихся между собой интенсивностью боевых действий, составом участников и внешнеполитическими условиями. *'Первый этап' — с октября-ноября 1917 года по ноябрь 1918 года, когда происходило формирование и становление вооружённых сил противоборствующих сторон, а также образование основных фронтов борьбы между ними. Этот период характерен тем, что гражданская война разворачивалась одновременно в условиях продолжающейся 1-й мировой войны, что влекло за собой активное участие войск Четверного союза и Антанты во внутренней политической и вооружённой борьбе в России. Боевые действия характеризовались постепенным переходом от локальных стычек к широкомасштабным действиям, в результате которых ни одна из противоборствующих сторон не приобрела решающего преимуществаБольшая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 591-592. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6Зайцов А. 1918 год: Очерки по истории русской Гражданской войны. Б.м., 1934, С.21,23. *'Второй этап' — с ноября 1918 года по март 1920 года, когда произошли главные сражения между РККА и Белыми армиями и наступил коренной перелом в гражданской войне. В этот период отмечается резкое сокращение боевых действий со стороны иностранных интервентов в связи с окончанием 1-й мировой войны и выводом основного контингента иностранных войск с территории России. Широкомасштабные боевые действия развернулись по всей территории России, принеся вначале успех «белым», а затем «красным», разбившим войска противника и взявшим под свой контроль основную территорию страныБольшая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 592-595. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6. *'Третий этап' — с марта 1920 года по октябрь 1922 года, когда основная борьба происходила на окраинах страны и уже не представляла непосредственной угрозы власти большевиков.Большая Российская энциклопедия. Том 7. стр. 595-596. Москва. Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия». 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-85270-337-8, 5-85270-320-6. Предыстория войны Февральская революция и Временное правительство (март 1917 — ноябрь 1917) thumb|left|А.Ф.[[Керенский]]В результате Февральской революции в марте-начале июля 1917 г. в России возникло двоевластие. thumb|left|[[Приказ №1|Приказ № 1 Петроградского совета о создании солдатских комитетов. 1 марта 1917 г. ]]К власти одновременно пришли Временное правительство и Советы рабочих, солдатских и крестьянских депутатов. Были созданы Петроградский совет рабочих и солдатских депутатов и Советы на местах (Советы рабочих и солдатских депутатов, Советы крестьянских депутатов). Одновременно 27 февраля (12 марта) 1917 г. был образован Временный исполнительный комитет Государственной думы. 1 (14) марта исполком Петроградского совета заключил с Временным комитетом Государственной думы соглашение об образовании Временного правительства. В начале июля, солдаты Петроградского гарнизона и матросов Балтфлота, не желавшие отправляться на фронт, начали беспорядки (См. июльское восстание 1917). Мятеж, не поддержанный меньшевиками, был возглавлен большевиками, которые попытались смягчить столкновения и не довести их до открытого вооруженного противостояния. После этого, обвинённые в сотрудничестве с немцами, большевики оказались на нелегальном положении, а Ленин был вынужден скрыться из Петрограда. Временное правительство перебралось из Мариининского дворца в Зимний, а позиции Керенского усилились. 9 (22) июля ЦИК Советов рабочих и солдатских депутатов и Исполком Всероссийского Совета крестьянских депутатов объявили о признании неограниченных полномочий Временного правительства. Власть в стране перешла к Временному правительству. * Ленин В. И., О двоевластии, Полн. собр. соч., 5 изд., т. 31; * Ленин В. И., Задачи пролетариата в нашей революции, Полн. собр. соч., 5 изд., с. 154-57; * Троцкий Л. Д. История русской революции — М.: ТЕРРА; Республика, 1997. с. 213—220 Ратуя за прекращение развала армии и страны, Главнокомандующий Русской армии генерал от инфантерии Л. Г. Корнилов высказывается за усиление власти, прекращение проводимой Керенским политики расшатывания устоев армии, предлагает конкретные и действенные меры, необходимость срочного проведения которых диктовалась грозным положением на фронте. Меры эти были изложены в известной записке Корнилова, представленной им Керенскому 3 августа 1917 г. Керенский тогда высказал принципиальное согласие с обозначенными мерами, но уговорил Корнилова не представлять записки правительству, чтобы дождаться завершения аналогичной работы военного министерства для согласования с ней. 26 августа депутат Государственной Думы князь В. Н. Львов проявляет личную инициативу и передаёт премьер-министру обсуждавшиеся им накануне с генералом Корниловым различные пожелания в смысле усиления власти. Керенский использует эту ситуацию со вмешательством Львова в своих целях и совершает провокацию с целью очернить Верховного Главнокомандующего в глазах общественности и устранить таким образом угрозу его (Керенского) личной власти. Вечером 26 августа на заседании правительства Керенский квалифицировал действия Верховного главнокомандующего как мятеж. 27 августа Керенский распускает кабинет и самочинно присваивает себе «диктаторские полномочия», единолично отстраняет генерала Корнилова от должности (на что юридически права не имеет), требует отмены движения на Петроград ранее им же отправленного конного корпуса и назначает сам себя Верховным главнокомандующим Шамбаров В. Е. Нашествие чужих: заговор против империи. М.: Алгоритм, 2007. ISBN 978-5-9265-0473-3, стр. 210. Корнилов такой приказ выполнять отказывается… 27 августа Керенский объявил генерала Корнилова мятежником всей стране, издал указ о смещении генерала Корнилова с поста Верховного главнокомандующего, прекратил преследование большевиков и обратился за помощью к Советам. 28 августа генерал Корнилов, видя всю глубину направленной против него провокации Керенского с обвинением Верховного Главнокомандующего в измене с якобы имевшим место ультимативном требованием о передаче «всей полноты гражданской и военной власти», решает отказать Керенскому в выполнении его требования (от 28 августа) остановить движение на Петроград (отправленного туда ранее по решению Временного Правительства и самого Керенского) корпуса генерала Крымова, принимает решение… …воспользовавшись для этого все тем же уже движущимся по указанию Керенского на Петроград конным корпусом и даёт его командиру генералу Крымову соответствующее указание. В дальнейшем Керенский, триумвират Савинков, Авксентьев и Скобелев, петроградская дума с А. А. Исаевым и Шрейдером во главе и советы лихорадочно начали принимать меры к приостановке движения войск Крымова…''Деникин, А. И.'' ОЧЕРКИ РУССКОЙ СМУТЫ. — М.: Айрис-пресс, 2006.- Т. 2, 3 — ISBN 5-8112-1890-7, стр.57 Командующий корпусом генерал Крымов был обманным путём Керенским удалён от войск, которые в отсутствие командующего были распропагандированы большевистскими агитаторами и сложили оружие. Генерал Крымов, осознав после встречи с Керенским в Петрограде, что его обманули, гневно обличает Керенского и, уйдя от него, кончает жизнь самоубийством (по другой версии генерал Крымов был застрелен). Победа Керенского в его противостоянии с генералом Корниловым стала «''прелюдией большевизма''», привела к разложению армии и усилению крайних левых партий. В октябре 1917 в результате вооруженного переворота власть в стране захватили большевики. Первый период войны (ноябрь 1917 — май 1918) Октябрьская революция. Петроградский поход Краснова-Керенского. right|150px|thumb| В. И. Ленин. Оценивая положение в Петрограде 24 октября (6 ноября) как «состояние восстания», глава правительства Керенский выехал из Петрограда в Псков, (где находился штаб Северного фронта), для встречи войск, вызванных с фронта для поддержки его правительства. 25 октября (7 ноября) в 21:45 холостой выстрел носового орудия «Авроры» подал сигнал к штурму Зимнего дворца. Красногвардейцами, частями петроградского гарнизона и матросами Балтийского флота во главе с Владимиром Антоновым-Овсеенко был занят Зимний дворец и арестовано Временное правительство. Сопротивления нападавшим оказано не было. Впоследствии это событие рассматривалось как центральный элемент революции. В ночь на 26 октября (8 ноября) в Петрограде был создан «Комитет спасения Родины и революции», состоявший из представителей политических партий, не поддержавших большевистский переворот (правые эсеры и меньшевики). В этот же день верховный главнокомандующий Керенский и начальник штаба Русской армии генерал Духонин отдали приказ командующим войсками фронтов и внутренних военных округов и атаманам казачьих войск выделить надёжные части для похода на Петроград и Москву и подавить военной силой выступление большевиков. Из Острова на Петроград двинулись части 3-го конного корпуса Краснова численностью в 700 человек. К ним присоединился и Керенский. 27 октября (9 ноября) эти части заняли Гатчину, 28 октября (10 ноября) — Царское Село, выйдя на ближайшие подступы к столице. thumb|150px|left|[[Краснов, Пётр Николаевич]] 29 октября (11 ноября) в Петрограде вспыхнуло восстание юнкеров под руководством «Комитета спасения Родины и революции», однако оно было вскоре подавлено превосходящими силами большевиков. Ввиду крайней малочисленности своих частей и поражения юнкеров Краснов начал переговоры с «красными» о прекращении боевых действий. Тем времнем Керенский, боясь своей выдачи казаками большевикам бежал. Краснов же договорился с командующим красными отрядами Дыбенко о беспрепятственном уходе казаков из-под Петрограда. Первые законодательные акты большевиков За несколько часов до взятия восставшими Зимнего дворца, вечером 25 (7 ноября) октября, в Петрограде открылся II съезд Советов, который впоследствии был провозглашён высшим законодательным органом. При этом члены фракций меньшевиков и эсеров, отказавшиеся принять большевистский переворот, покинули съезд. Большевиков поддержали левые эсеры, которые получили ряд постов в советском правительстве. Первыми постановлениями, принятыми съездом, были Декрет о мире, Декрет о земле и отмена смертной казни на фронте. 2 (15) ноября Съезд Советов принял Декларацию прав народов России. Кроме всего прочего, в ней провозглашалось право народов России на свободное самоопределение, вплоть до отделения и образования самостоятельного государства. thumb|left| После подавления в Петрограде и Москве сопротивления сил, остававшихся верными Временному правительству, большевикам удалось быстро установить контроль над основными промышленными центрами России. Партия кадетов была объявлена вне закона, арестован ряд их лидеров, закрыто несколько кадетских печатных изданий. Учредительное собрание Большевики, опасаясьЛ.Троцкий. К истории русской революции. — М. Политиздат. 1990 недовольства народа, так как идея созыва Учредительного собрания была очень популярна, не отменили намеченные Временным правительством выборы в него. 27 октября 1917 г, Совет Народных Комиссаров принял и опубликовал за подписью В. И. Ленина постановление о проведении в назначенный срок — 12 ноября 1917 г. всеобщих выборов в Учредительное собрание. В соответствии с этим постановлением «все избирательные комиссии, учреждения местного самоуправления, Советы рабочих, солдатских и крестьянских депутатов и солдатские организации на фронте должны напрячь все усилия для обеспечения свободного и правильного производства выборов в Учредительное собрание в назначенный срок». Во время проведения выборов в Петроград стягивались верные большевикам войска. К неудовольствию большевиков, они получили менее четверти мест в Учредительном собрании. Всего было избрано 715 депутатов, из которых 370 — правые эсеры, 175 — большевики, 40 — левые эсеры, 17 — кадеты, 15 — меньшевики, 86 — депутаты от национальных групп (правые эсеры 40,4 %, меньшевики — 2,7 %, буржуазные партии набрали — 16,4 %, левые эсеры — 1 %, большевики — 23,9 %). Не желая признавать мнение большинства проголосовавших, председатель ВЦИК Я. М. Свердлов заявил 3 января 1918 года: «Для нас несомненно, что высшей властью является власть трудового народа в лице его Советов, что превыше власти не может быть в России». right|thumb|5 (18) января — демонстрация в поддержку [[Всероссийское учредительное собрание|учредительного собрания в Петербурге.]] Заседание Учредительного собрания открылось 5 (18) января 1918 в Таврическом дворце в Петрограде. На нём присутствовало 410 депутатов. Большевик Яков Свердлов предложил Учредительному собранию принять написанный В. И. Лениным проект «Декларации прав трудящегося и эксплуатируемого народа», объявлявшую Россию «Республикой Советов рабочих, солдатских и крестьянских депутатов», то есть признать власть Советов единственной законной. После отказа эсеров обсуждать этот вопрос, большевики, левые эсеры и некоторые делегаты национальных партий покинули заседание. Это лишило собрание кворума, а его постановления — легитимности. Тем не менее, оставшиеся депутаты под председательством лидера эсеров Виктора Чернова продолжили работу и приняли постановления об отмене декретов II съезда Советов. 5 (18) января в «Правде» вышло постановление за подписью члена коллегии НКВД, с марта главы ПетроЧК, Моисея Урицкого, что в Петрограде в районах, прилегающих к Таврическому дворцу, всякие митинги и демонстрации запрещены. Провозглашалось, что они будут подавлены военной силой. Одновременно большевистские агитаторы на важнейших заводах (Обуховском, Балтийском и др.) пытались заручиться поддержкой рабочих, но успеха не имели. Большевики четко следовали тактике подавления граждан России «интернациональными полками»: вместе с латышскими стрелками и Литовским полком они окружили подступы к Таврическому дворцу. Сторонники Собрания ответили мощными демонстрациями поддержки. Главная колонна демонстрантов насчитывала 60 тысяч человекСорокин П. А. Дальняя дорога. right|thumb В составе колонн демонстрантов рабочие, служащие, интеллигенция двинулись к Таврическому и были расстреляны из пулеметов. По официальным данным (Известия ВЦИК. 1918, 6 янв.) убит 21 человек, раненых сотни. Через несколько дней жертвы были похоронены на Преображенском кладбище. М.Горький по этому поводу писал: «''Народные комиссары расстреливали рабочих Петрограда без предупреждения, расстреливали из засад, сквозь щели заборов, трусливо, как настоящие убийцы''»М.Горький. Несвоевременные мысли. М. 1990. В 5-м часу утра 6 (19) января, сообщив, что «караул устал», начальник охраны анархист А. Железняков закрыл заседание, предложив депутатам разойтись. Вечером того же дня ВЦИК принял декрет о роспуске Учредительного собрания. Один из лидеров Конституционно-демократической партии (Партии народной свободы) и депутат Учредительного собрания, Шингарёв, который был арестован большевистскими властями ещё 28 ноября (в день предполагавшегося открытия Учредительного собрания), 5 (18) января находился в заключении в Петропавлавской крепости. 6 (19) января он был переведён в Мариинскую тюремную больницу, где в ночь на 7 (20) января был убит матросами и красногвардейцами вместе с другим лидером кадетов, Кокошкиным. 18 (31) января III Всероссийский Съезд Советов одобрил декрет о роспуске Учредительного Собрания и принял решение об устранении из законодательства указаний на его временный характер («впредь до созыва Учредительного собрания»). 9 (22) января — расстрел демонстрации в поддержку Учредительного собрания в Москве. По официальным данным (Известия ВЦИК. 1918. 11 янв.) число убитых более 50, раненых — более 200. Защита Учредительного собрания стала одним из лозунгов Белого движения. thumb|right| 19 (1 февраля) января вышло Послание Патриарха Тихона с анафематствованием «безумцев», совершающих «кровавые расправы», и осуждением развязанного гонения на Православную ЦерковьПослание Патриарха Тихона 19 января 1918 г. Цитата: «…Тяжкое время переживает ныне Святая Православная Церковь Христова в Русской земле: гонение воздвигли на истину Христову явные и тайные враги сей истины и стремятся к тому, чтобы погубить дело Христово, и вместо любви христианской всюду сеют семена злобы, ненависти и братоубийственной брани. Забыты и попраны заповеди Христовы о любви к ближним: ежедневно доходят до Нас известия об ужасных и зверских избиениях ни в чем не повинных людей, все это совершается с неслыханной доселе дерзостью и беспощадной жестокостью, и во всех почти городах и весях нашей отчизны: и в столицах, и на отдаленных окраинах. Гонение жесточайшее воздвигнуто и на Святую Церковь Христову: благодатные таинства, освящающие рождение на свет человека или благословляющие супружеский союз семьи христианской, открыто объявляются ненужными, излишними; святые храмы подвергаются или разрушению чрез расстрел из орудий смертоносных (святые соборы Кремля Московского), или ограблению и кощунственному оскорблению (часовня Спасителя в Петрограде). Опомнитесь, безумцы, прекратите ваши кровавые расправы. Ведь то, что творите вы, не только жестокое дело, это поистине дело сатанинское, за которое подлежите вы огню геенскому в жизни будущей — загробной и страшному проклятию потомства в жизни настоящей земной. Властью, данною Нам от Бога, запрещаем вам приступать к Тайнам Христовым, анафематствуем вас, если только вы носите еще имена христианские и хотя по рождению своему принадлежите к Церкви Православной…» В июле 1918 г. большевики закрепили в первой Советской конституции идеологические принципы нового режима. Основной его задачей было «установление диктатуры городского и сельского пролетариата и беднейшего крестьянства в форме могучей Всероссийской Советской государственной власти с целью полного сокрушения буржуазии», что на деле означало ничем не ограниченную диктатуру партии большевиков. Установление советской власти. Начало организации антибольшевистских сил thumb|Участники Красной гвардии 1917—1918 гг. Победа восстания в Петрограде положила начало переходу власти в руки Советов во всех крупнейших городах России. Процесс установления Советской власти в стране в период с 7 ноября 1917 по февраль—март 1918 в советской историографии получил название «триумфального шествия Советской власти» (см. раздел Первые успехи красных). В то же время по всей стране зарождались центры объединения антибольшевистских сил. Генерал-лейтенант Духонин, после бегства Керенского исполнявший обязанности верховного главнокомандующего, отказался выполнять приказы самозванного «правительства». На Балтийском флоте, Северном и Западном фронтах большевикам удалось взять командование в свои руки. 3 декабря был смещён со своего поста и Духонин, который вскоре был убит охраной Николая Крыленко, который и был назначен новым главнокомандующим. 300px|thumb|left| На Дону о непризнании большевистского переворота заявил атаман Каледин. Сюда стали стекаться с севера и центра добровольцы, желавшие с оружием в руках бороться с красными. Генералы Корнилов, Алексеев и Деникин 2 ноября 1917 года начали формирование Добровольческой армии. Казачье правительство Кубани под руководством атамана А. П. Филимонова также заявило о непризнании новой власти. 8 ноября атаман Оренбургского казачества Дутов объявил о непризнании власти большевиков на территории Оренбургского казачьего войска и взял под контроль Оренбург, Челябинск, Верхнеуральск. 20 ноября Центральная рада в Киеве объявила о независимости Украины и начала формирование украинской армии для борьбы с большевиками. thumb|Белогвардейцы 22 ноября Белорусская Рада призвала к свержению советской власти. 15 декабря она созвала в Минске Всебелорусский Конгресс, принявший постановление о непризнании местных органов советской власти. Совнарком Западной области разогнал Конгресс, однако Белорусская Рада совместно с корпусом польских легионеров генерала И. Р. Довбор-Мусницкого в ночь с 19 на 20 февраля 1918 года заняла Минск и открыла его для немецких войск. С разрешения немецкого командования Белорусская Рада создала Правительство Белорусской Народной Республики во главе с Р.Скирмунтом и в марте 1918 г., аннулировав декреты советской власти, объявила об отделении Беларуси от России. 28 ноября в Тбилиси был создан Закавказский комиссариат, объявивший о независимости Закавказья и объединивший грузинских социал-демократов(меньшевики), армянских (дашнаки) и азербайджанских (мусаватисты) националистов. Опираясь на национальные формирования и белогвардейцев, комиссариат распространил свою власть на всё Закавказье, кроме района Баку, где установилась Советская власть. По отношению к Советской России и партии большевиков Закавказский комиссариат занял откровенно враждебную позицию, поддерживая все антибольшевистские силы Северного Кавказа — на Кубани, Дону, Тереке и в Дагестане в совместной борьбе против Советской власти и её сторонников в Закавказье. 10 (23) февраля 1918 в Тифлисе был созван Закавказский сейм. В этот законодательный орган вошли депутаты, избранные от Закавказья в Учредительное собрание, и представители местных политических партий. 9 (22) апреля 1918 г. Сейм принял резолюцию о провозглашении Закавказья независимой Закавказской Демократической Федеративной Республикой (ЗДФР). Реакция Антанты Россия сепаратно вышла из войны на крайне невыгодных условиях (был заключён Брестский мир), так как в октябре 1917 года власть в стране захватила партия большевиков, принявшая декрет о мире. Это позволило Германии продолжить войну ещё год. Великобритания, Франция и Италия, видя, что власть в России захватила партия коммунистического направления, приняли решение о поддержке антибольшевистских сил, Черчилль призвал «задушить большевизм в колыбели»Cover Story: Churchill’s Greatness. Interview with Jeffrey Wallin. (The Churchill Centre). 27 ноября совещание глав правительств этих стран признало закавказские правительства. 22 декабря конференция представителей стран Антанты в Париже признала необходимым поддерживать связь с антибольшевистскими правительствами Украины, казачьих областей, Сибири, Кавказа и Финляндии и открыть им кредиты. 23 декабря было заключено англо-французское соглашение о разделе сфер будущих военных действий в России: в зону Великобритании вошли Кавказ и казачьи области, в зону Франции — Бессарабия, Украина и Крым; Сибирь и Дальний Восток рассматривались как сфера интересов США и Японии. Первые успехи красных См. также: Каледин, Алексей Максимович Изображение:Leo Trotzki Oktober 1917.jpg|Один из создателей Красной армии Л. Д. Троцкий, 1917 Файл:Н.И.Подвойский(1903).jpg|Один из создателей Красной армии Н. И. Подвойский Файл:В. А. Антонов-Овсеенко.jpg|Один из первых военноначальников Красной армии В. А. Антонов-Овсеенко, 1917 Файл:Paveldybenko.jpg|Один из создателей Красного флота П. Е. Дыбенко Изображение:Kornilov Lavr 1917.jpeg|Лидер Белого движения генерал Л. Г. Корнилов Изображение:General kaledin.jpg|Атаман Войска Донского А. М. Каледин Файл:Alekseev mihail.jpg|Верховный руководитель Добровольческой армии генерал М. В. Алексеев Изображение:Dutov.jpg|Атаман Оренбургского казачества А. И. Дутов Поначалу в большинстве районов страны установление большевистской власти шло быстро и мирным путём: из 84 губернских и других крупных городов только в пятнадцати Советская власть установилась в результате вооружённой борьбы. Это дало повод большевикам говорить о «триумфальном шествии Советской власти». Одной из главных причин, позволившей большевикам совершить госпереворот, а затем довольно быстро захватить власть во многих областях и городах Российской империи, были расквартированные по всей России, многочисленные запасные батальоны, нежелавшие идти на фронт. Именно обещание Лениным немедленного прекращения войны с Германией и предопределило переход, разложившейся за время «керенщины», русской армии на сторону большевиков, что и обеспечило им последующую победу. В центральных районах России (Иваново-Вознесенск, Орехово-Зуево, Шуя, Кинешма, Кострома, Тверь, Брянск, Ярославль, Рязань, Владимир, Ковров, Коломна, Серпухов, Подольск и др.) ещё до Октябрьского переворота многие местные Советы фактически уже находились во власти большевиков. а потому власть они там взяли довольно легко. Сложнее проходил этот процесс в Туле, Калуге, Нижнем Новгороде, где влияние большевиков в Советах было незначительным. Однако, заняв вооруженными отрядами ключевые позиции, большевики добились «переизбрания» Советов и взяли власть в свои руки. Две трети Советов Урала были большевистскими, поэтому в большинстве городов и заводских посёлков Урала (Екатеринбург, Уфа, Челябинск, Ижевск и др.) власть перешла к большевикам без труда. Труднее, но мирным путём, удалось взять власть в Перми. Упорная вооруженная борьба за власть развернулась в Оренбургской губернии, где атаман Оренбургского казачьего войска А. И. Дутов в конце октября 1917 фактически взял власть в Оренбурге и других городах. Лишь 31 января 1918 в результате совместных действий большевиков Оренбурга и подошедших к городу красных отрядов Блюхера Оренбург был захвачен. Остатки войск Дутова отошли в Тургайские степи. В промышленных городах Поволжья большевики захватили власть сразу вслед за Петроградом и Москвой. В Казани командование военного округа в блоке с социалистическими партиями и татарскими националистами попыталось разоружить пробольшевистскую артиллерийскую запасную бригаду, но отряды красной гвардии заняли вокзал, почту, телефон, телеграф, банк, окружили Кремль, арестовали командующего войсками округа и комиссара Временного правительства, и 8 ноября 1917 город был захвачен большевиками. С ноября 1917 по январь 1918 большевики установили свою власть в уездных городах Казанской губернии. В Самаре большевики под руководством В. В. Куйбышева взяли власть уже 8 ноября. 9-11 ноября, преодолев сопротивление эсеро-меньшевистского «Комитета спасения» и кадетской думы, большевики победили в Саратове. В Царицыне боролись за власть с 10—11 по 17 ноября. В Астрахани бои продолжались до 7 февраля 1918. К февралю 1918 власть большевиков была установлена во всём Поволжье. 7—8 ноября 1917 большевики захватили власть в Нарве, Ревеле, Юрьеве, Пярну, в конце октября — начале ноября — на всей не оккупированной немцами территории Прибалтики. Антисоветские мятежи пресекались революционными силами. Пленум Исколата (латышских стрелков) 21—22 ноября признал власть Ленина. А самозванный съезд рабочих, стрелковых и безземельных депутатов (составленный из большевиков и левых эсеров) в Валмиере 29—31 декабря сформировал пробольшевистское «правительство» Латвии во главе с Ф. А. Розинем. Однако уже в конце февраля—марта 1918 наступавшие немецкие войска оккупировали всю Прибалтику и ликвидировали большевистскую власть. В январе-феврале 1918 было подавлено антибольшевисткое выступление польского корпуса И. Р. Довбор-Мусницкого, и власть в крупных городах Белорусии перешла к большевикам, однако в феврале 1918 немецкие войска оккупировали значительную часть Белоруссии, и Советская власть здесь была ликвидирована до ноября 1918. thumb|150px|Опознание трупов людей, замученных большевиками в Евпатории". (март 1918) Фотография из III т. «Очерков русской смуты» А. И. Деникинаthumb|150px|[[Область Войска Донского в начале XX века]] В конце октября — начале ноября 1917 большевики Донбасса взяли власть в Луганске, Макеевке, Горловке, Краматорске и в других городах. В первой половине декабря 1917 отряды Антонова-Овсеенко заняли район Харькова. 24—25 декабря 1917 Всеукраинский съезд Советов в Харькове провозгласил Украину Республикой Советов и избрал Советское правительство Украины. В декабре 1917 — январе 1918 на Украине развернулась вооруженная борьба за установление Советской власти. В результате боевых действий войска Центральной рады были разбиты и большевики взяли власть в Екатеринославе, в Полтаве, Кременчуге, Елизаветграде, Николаеве, Херсоне и других городах. 8 февраля 1918 красными войсками под командованием левого эсера Муравьёва был взят Киев. За несколько дней пребывания армии Муравьёва в городе было расстреляно не менее 2 тысяч человек, в основном русских офицеров. Затем Муравьев взял с города крупную контрибуцию и двинулся дальше — на Одессу..Шамбаров В. Е. Белогвардейщина. В феврале Советская власть утвердилась по всей Украине. Однако, в конце февраля — апреле 1918 Украина была оккупирована немецкими войсками, и Советская власть прекратила существование на Украине до ноября — декабря 1918. В Севастополе большевики взяли власть 29 декабря 1917, 25-26 января 1918 после ряда боев с татарскими националистическими частями Советская власть была установлена в Симферополе, а в январе 1918 — по всему Крыму. Начались массовые убийства и грабежи. Всего за полтора месяца, до прихода немцев, большевиками в Крыму было убито более 1 тысячи человекПётр Николаевич Врангель. Записки. Часть 1.. В Ростове-на-Дону советская власть была провозглашена 8 ноября 1917. 15 декабря после ожесточённых боев войска генерала Корнилова и Каледина выбили большевиков из Ростова, а затем из Таганрога, и повёли наступление на Донбасс. 23 января 1918 самозванный «съезд» фронтовых казачьих частей в станице Каменской провозгласил Советскую власть в Донской области и образовал Донской ВРК во главе с Ф. Г. Подтёлковым, впоследствии пойманный казаками и повешенный как предатель. Отряды «красной гвардии» Сиверса и Саблина в январе 1918 оттеснили части Каледина и Добровольческой армии из Донбасса в северные части Донской области. Значительная часть казаков не поддержала Каледина и заняла нейтралитет. Фактически на Тереке власть перешла к местным советам и бандам солдат Кавказского фронта, которые непрерывным потоком текли из Закавказья и, не будучи в состоянии проникнуть дальше, в родные места, ввиду полной закупорки кавказских магистралей, оседали как саранча по Тереке-Дагестанскому краю. Они терроризовали население, насаждали новые советы или нанимались на службу к существующим, внося повсюду страх, кровь и разрушение. Этот поток послужил наиболее могущественным проводником большевизма, охватившего иногороднее русское население! (жажда земли), задевшего казачью интеллигенцию (жажда власти и идеи социализма) и смутившего сильно терское казачество (страх! «идти против народа»). Что касается горцев, то крайне консервативные в своем укладе жизни, и котором весьма слабо отражалось социальное и земельное неравенство, верные своим задачами и обычаям, они управлялись своими национальными советами, были: глубоко чужды и враждебны идеям большевизма, но быстро и охотно восприняли многие прикладные стороны его, в том числе насилие и грабеж. Тем более, что путём разоружения проходивших войсковых эшелонов или купли у них, горцы приобрели много оружия (даже пушки) и боевых припасов. Кадром для формирования послужили полки и батареи бывшего Кавказского Туземного корпуса. Генерал А. И. Деникин Очерки Русской Смуты Том второй Борьба Генерала Корнилова Август 1917 г. — апрель 1918 г. 24 февраля красные войска заняли Ростов, 25 февраля — Новочеркасск. Не в силах предотвратить катастрофу, сам Каледин застрелился, а остатки его войск отступили в Сальские степи. Добровольческая армия (4 тысячи человек) начала отступление с боями на Кубань ( Первый Кубанский поход ). После взятия Новочеркасска красные убили атамана Назарова, заменившего Каледина, и весь его штаб. А по донским городам, станицам и селам — ещё две тысячи человек.Ю.Г.Фельштинский. Красный террор в годы гражданской войны 14 (1) марта красные войска Сорокина заняли Екатеринодар. Войска Кубанской рады под командованием генерала Покровского отошли на север, где соединились с войсками подошедшей Добровольческой армии. 9 апреля (27 марта)-13 апреля (31 марта) их объединённые силы под командованием генерала Корнилова безуспешно штурмовали Екатеринодар. Корнилов был убит, а заменивший его генерал Деникин вынужден был отвести остатки белогвардейских войск в южные районы Донской области, где в это время началось казачье восстание против советской власти. В Сибири в декабре 1917 — январе 1918 красные войска подавили выступление юнкеров в Иркутске. В Забайкалье атаман Семёнов 1 декабря поднял антибольшевистское восстание, однако оно почти сразу же было подавлено. Остатки казачьих отрядов атамана отошли в Маньчжурию. В Туркестане в центральном городе края — в Ташкенте большевики захватили власть в результате ожесточённых боев в городе (в его европейской части, так называемом «новом» городе), длившихся несколько дней. На стороне большевиков выступали вооруженные формирования рабочих железнодорожных мастерских, а на стороне антибольшевистских сил выступали офицеры русской армии и учащиеся кадетского корпуса и школы прапорщиков, находившихся в Ташкенте. В январе 1918 большевики подавили антибольшевистские выступления казачьих формирований под командованием полковника Зайцева в Самарканде и Чарджоу, в феврале ликвидировали Кокандскую автономию, а в начале марта — Семиреченское казачье правительство в городе Верном. Вся Средняя Азия и Казахстан, кроме Хивинского ханства и Бухарского эмирата, попали под контроль большевиков. В апреле 1918 была провозглашена Туркестанская АССР. В середине 1918 года в Ташкенте группой бывших офицеров, рядом представителей русской интеллигенции и чиновников бывшей администрации Туркестанского края была организована подпольная организация для борьбы с большевиками. В августе 1918 года она получила первоначальное название «Туркестанский союз борьбы с большевизмом», позднее она стала называться «Туркестанская военная организация» — ТВО, которая стала подготавливать восстание против советской власти в Туркестане. Однако, в октябре 1918 года спецслужбами Туркестанской республики был произведен ряд арестов среди руководителей организации, хотя некоторые ответвления организации уцелели и продолжали действовать. Именно ТВО сыграла важную роль в инициировании антибольшевистского востания в Ташкенте в январе 1919 года под руководством Константина Осипова. После поражения этого восстания офицеры, ушедшие из Ташкента, образовали Ташкентский офицерский партизанский отряд численностью до ста человек, который с марта по апрель 1919 года сражался с большевиками в Фергане составе антибольшевистских формированиях местных националистов. В ходе боев в Туркестане офицеры сражались также в войсках Закаспийского правительства и других антибольшевистских формированиях. 28 января 1918 советское правительство издало указ о создании Красной Армии, а 11 февраля — Красного флота на добровольческих (наёмных) принципах. В места, неподконтрольные советскому правительству, направлялись отряды красногвардейцев. В Южной России и Украине их возглавил Антонов-Овсеенко, на Южном Урале — Кобозев, в Белоруссии — Берзин. 29 мая 1918 года на основе всеобщей воинской повинности (мобилизации) начинается создание регулярной Красной армии. Численность которой осенью 1918 года составила 800 тысяч человек, к началу 1919 года — 1,7 млн, к декабрю 1919 года — 3 млн, а к 1 ноября 1920 — 5,5 млн. Большевики и действующая армия thumb|150px|После бегства А. Керенского Верховным главнокомандующим становится генерал [[Духонин, Николай Николаевич|Н. Духонин]] На Балтфлоте власть большевиков установил подконтрольный им Центробалт, предоставив всю мощь флота в распоряжение Петроградского Военно-революционного комитета (ВРК). В конце октября — начале ноября 1917 во всех армиях Северного фронта большевиками были созданы, подчинявшиеся им, армейские ВРК, которые стали захватывать командование воинскими частями в свои руки. Большевистский ВРК 5-й армии взял под свой контроль штаб армии в Двинске и перекрыл путь частям, пытавшимся прорваться для поддержки наступления Керенского — Краснова. На сторону Ленина встали 40 тыс. латышских стрелков, сыгравших важную роль в установлении власти большевиков по всей России. 7 ноября 1917 был создан ВРК Северо-Западной области и фронта, который сместил командующего фронтом, а 3 декабря открылся съезд представителей Западного фронта, который избрал командующим фронтом А. Ф. Мясникова. Победа большевиков в войсках Северного и Западного фронтов создала условия для ликвидации Ставки Верховного главнокомандующего. Совнарком (СНК) назначил верховным главнокомандующим большевика прапорщика Н. В. Крыленко, который 3 (16) декабря прибыл с отрядом красногвардейцев и матросов в Ставку в г. Могилёв, где убил генерала Духонина, отказавшегося начинать переговоры с немцами, и возглавив центральный аппарат управления войсками, объявил о прекращении боевых действий на фронте. На Юго-Западном, Румынском и Кавказском фронтах дела обстояли по-иному. Был создан ВРК Юго-Западного фронта (председатель большевик Г. В. Разживин), который взял в свои руки командование. На Румынском фронте в ноябре СНК назначил комиссаром фронта С. Г. Рошаля, однако белые во главе с командующим русскими армиями фронта генералом Д. Г. Щербачёвым перешли к активным действиям, были арестованы члены ВРК фронта и ряда армий, а Рошаль убит. Вооруженная борьба за власть в войсках продолжалась два месяца, но германская оккупация пресекла действия большевиков на Румынском фронте. 23 декабря в Тбилиси открылся съезд Кавказской армии, принявший резолюцию о признании и поддержке СНК и осудивший действия Закавказского комиссариата. Съезд избрал краевой Совет Кавказской армии (председатель большевик Г. Н. Корганов). Перемирие. Германская интервенция. Брестский мир. Интервенция Антанты thumb|150px|Лев Троцкий и германская делегацияthumb|right|150px|Территория, оккупированная войсками Германии после заключения Брестского мираthumb|right|150px|Германские интервенты вступают в Киев. 1 марта [[1918.]] 15 декабря 1917 в Брест-Литовске советским правительством было заключено сепаратное соглашение о перемирии с Германией и её союзниками. 22 декабря начались переговоры о мире. 9 января советской делегации были переданы предложения, предусматривавшие значительные территориальные уступки. Германия, тем самым, захватывала обширные территории России имевшие большие запасы продовольствия и материальных ресурсов. В большевистском руководстве произошёл раскол. Ленин категорически выступал за удовлетворение всех требований Германии. Троцкий предлагал затягивать переговоры. Левые эсеры и некоторые большевики предлагали не заключать мир и продолжать войну с немцами, что не только вело к конфронтации с Германией, но и подрывало позиции большевиков внутри России, поскольку их популярность в армии строилась на обещании выхода из войны. 28 января 1918 советская делегация с лозунгом «войну прекращаем, но мира не подписываем» прервала переговоры. В ответ 18 февраля германские войска начали наступление по всей линии фронта. Одновременно германо-австрийская сторона ужесточила условия мира. 3 марта был подписан грабительский Брестский мирный договор, по которому Россия теряла около 1 млн кв. км (включая Украину) и обязывалась демобилизовать армию и флот, передать Германии корабли и инфраструктуру Черноморского флота, выплатить контрибуцию в размере 6 млрд марок, признать независимость Украины, Белоруссии, Литвы, Латвии, Эстонии и Финляндии. Четвёртый Чрезвычайный съезд Советов, контролируемый большевиками, несмотря на сопротивление «левых коммунистов» и левых эсеров, расценивавших заключение мира как предательство интересов «мировой революции» и национальных интересов, ввиду полной неспособности Красной Армии противостоять даже ограниченному наступлению германских войск и необходимости в передышке для укрепления большевистского режима 15 марта 1918 ратифицировал Брестский мирный договор. Немецкая армия беспрепятственно заняла Прибалтику, Белоруссию и Украину. На территории этих стран были созданы правительства, находящиеся в зависимости от Германии. Правительство Центральной рады на Украине, не оправдавшее надежд оккупантов, было разогнано, на его месте 29 апреля было сформировано новое правительство во главе с гетманом Скоропадским. Антанта заявила о непризнании Брестского мира, но к военным действиям против большевиков так и не приступила, пытаясь вести с ними переговоры о возобновлении военных действий против Германии. 6 марта немногочисленный английский десант, две роты морпехов, высадился в Мурманске, для предовращения захвата немцами огромного количества военных грузов, поставленных союзниками в Россию, но никаких враждебных действий против советской власти не предпринял. В ответ на убийство двух японских граждан 5 апреля две роты японцев и полурота британцев, высадились во Владивостоке, но спустя две недели они были возвращенны на корабли. В конце марта на Дону поднимается антибольшевистское восстание казаков под руководством Краснова, в результате которого к середине мая Донская область полностью очищается от большевиков. 10 мая казаки совместно, с подошедшим из Румынии, 1-тысячным отрядом Дроздовского берут столицу Донского казачества, Новочеркасск. После чего Краснов избирается атаманом Всевеликого Войска Донского. Начинается формирование Донской армии, численность которой к середине июля составила 50 тысяч человек. В Донскую область входят германские войска и 1 мая 1918 занимают Таганрог, а 8 мая — Ростов. Краснов заключает союз с немцами. Второй период войны (май 1918 — март 1919) См. также: Вооруженное противостояние с красногвардейскими частями в Забайкалье Восстание чехословацкого корпуса. Развёртывание войны на Востоке Чехословацкий корпусЧехословацкий корпус на востоке России в 1918—1920 гг. был сформирован на территории России в годы Первой мировой войны из военнопленных чехов и словаков австро-венгерской армии, желавших участвовать в войне на стороне России против Австро-Венгрии и Германии. В начале 1918 была начата подготовка корпуса (40 тысяч человек) к переброске с Украины через дальневосточные порты в Западную Европу для продолжения боевых действий на стороне Антанты. thumb|right|150px|[[Чехословацкий корпус]]thumb|right|150px|Адмирал [[Колчак обходит бойцов]]thumb| Антибольшевистские повстанческие отряды в сибири воевали под бело-зелёным флагом. 26 мая 1918 г. члены Западно-Сибирского комиссариата [[Временное Сибирское правительство|Сибирского правительства разъяснили, что «согласно постановлению чрезвычайного Сибирского областного съезда устанавливаются цвета белый и зеленый флага автономной Сибири — эмблема снегов и лесов сибирских». ]]Эшелоны с чехословаками оказались разбросаны вдоль Транссибирской магистрали на огромном протяжении от Пензы до Владивостока, куда уже прибыла основная часть корпуса (14 тысяч человек). Однако, после заключения Брестского мира, по требованию германского командования, большевистское правительство попыталось разоружить и интернировать чехословаков. Командование корпуса отказалось подчиниться и приступило к активным боевым действиям против красных отрядов. 25 мая 1918 восстание чехословаков вспыхнуло в Мариинске (4,5 тысяч человек), 26 мая — в Челябинске (8,8 тысяч человек), после чего при поддержке чехословацких войск антибольшевисткими силами власть большевиков была свергнута в Новониколаевске (26 мая), Пензе (29 мая), Сызрани (30 мая), Томске (31 мая), Кургане (31 мая), Омске (7 июня), Самаре (8 июня) и Красноярске (18 июня). Началось формирование русских боевых частей. 8 июня в освобождённой от красных Самаре эсерами был создан Комитет Учредительного собрания (Комуч). Он объявил себя временной революционной властью, которая должна была, по замыслу его создателей, распространившись на всю территорию России, передать управление страной законно избранному Учредительному собранию. На территории, подвластной Комучу, в июле были денационализированы все банки, объявлена денационализация промышленных предприятий. Комуч создал собственные вооружённые силы — Народную армию. Одновременно, 23 июня, в Омске было сформировано Временное Сибирское правительство. thumb|left|[[Каппель|Генерального штаба генерал-лейтенант В. О. Каппель. Создал из небольшого отряда добровольцев одну из самых надёжных воинских частей армии адмирала Колчака — легендарный Волжский («Каппелевский») корпус. В декабре 1919 г., приняв командование гибнущим Восточным фронтом, спас армию от окружения под Красноярском и вывел её к Байкалу, хотя и ценой собственной жизни.]]Вновь сформированным 9 июня 1918 года в Самаре отрядом в 350 человек (сводный пехотный батальон (2 роты, 90 штыков), эскадрон конницы (45 сабель), Волжская конная батарея (при 2 орудиях и 150 человек прислуги), конная разведка, подрывная команда и хозяйственная часть) командовать взялся Генерального штаба подполковник В. О. Каппель. Под его командованием отряд в середине июня 1918 г. берёт Сызрань, Ставрополь Волжский, а также наносит тяжёлое поражение красным близ Мелекеса, отбросив их к Симбирску и обезопасив этим столицу КОМУЧа Самару. 21 июля Каппель берёт Симбирск, разгромив превосходящие силы обороняющего город советского командующего Г. Д. Гая, за что КОМУЧем производится в полковники; назначается командующим Народной армией. В июле 1918 г. русские и чехословацкие отряды занимают также Уфу (5 июля), а чехи под командованием подполковника Войцеховского 25 июля берут и Екатеринбург. К югу от Самары отряд подполковника Ф. Е. Махина берёт Хвалынск и подступает к Вольску. К противобольшевицким силам Поволжья присоединяются Уральское и Оренбургское казачьи войска. В результате, к началу августа 1918 года «территория Учредительного собрания» простирается с запада на восток на 750 вёрст (от Сызрани до Златоуста, с севера на юг — на 500 вёрст (от Симбирска до Вольска). Под его контролем, кроме Самары, Сызрани, Симбирска и Ставрополя-Волжского находились также Сенгилей, Бугульма, Бугуруслан, Белебей, Бузулук, Бирск, УфаКаппель и каппелевцы. 2-е изд., испр. и доп. М.: НП «Посев», 2007 ISBN 978-5-85824-174-4 . thumb|150px|[[Бои за Казань в августе 1918 года]]7 августа 1918 г. войска Каппеля, предварительно разгромив в устье Камы вышедшую навстречу красную речную флотилию, берут Казань, где захватывают часть золотого запаса Российской империи (650 млн золотых рублей в монетах, 100 млн рублей кредитными знаками, слитки золота, платины и другие ценности), а также огромные склады с вооружением, боеприпасами, медикаментами, амуницией. Со взятием Казани в противобольшевистский лагерь в полном составе переходит находившаяся в городе Академия Генерального штаба во главе с генералом А. И. Андогским. Ввиду наступления Чехословацкого корпуса и белой Сибирской армии на Восточном фронте, большевиками было решено спешно осуществить убийство царской семьи в Екатеринбурге, куда на тот момент была переправлена Семья Николая Второго. Для борьбы с чехословаками и белогвардейцами советское командование 13 июня 1918 создало Восточный фронт под командованием левого эсера Муравьёва, в подчинении которого находилось шесть армий. 6 июля 1918 Антанта объявила Владивосток международной зоной. Здесь высадились японские и американские войска. Но свергать большевистскую власть они не стали. Только 29 июля власть большевиков была свергнута чехами под руководством русского генерала М. К. Дитерихса. В марте 1918 года начинается мощное восстание оренбургских казаков во главе с войсковым старшиной Д. М. Красноярцевым. К лету 1918 года они наносят поражение отрядам Красной гвардии. 3 июля 1918 казаки берут Оренбург и ликвидируют власть большевиков в Оренбургской области. В Уральской области ещё в марте казаки без труда разогнали местные большевистские ревкомы и уничтожили присланные для подавления восстания красногвардейские части. В середине апреля 1918 года из Маньчжурии в Забайкалье перешли в наступление войска атамана Семёнова около 1000 штыков и сабель против 5,5 тысяч у красных. Одновременно началось восстание забайкальского казачества против большевиков. К маю войска Семёнова подошли к Чите, но взять её не смогли и отступили. Бои между казаками Семёнова и красными отрядами (состоявших в основном из бывших политзаключённых и пленных австро-венгров) с переменным успехом шли в Забайкалье до конца июля, когда казаки нанесли решающее поражение красным войскам и 28 августа взяли Читу. Вскоре амурские казаки выбили большевиков из своей столицы, Благовещенска, а уссурийские казаки взяли Хабаровск. К началу сентября 1918 большевистская власть была ликвидирована на всём Урале, в Сибири и на Дальнем Востоке. Антибольшевистские восстания в Центре и на Севере В первое время после октябрьского переворота левые эсеры совместно с большевиками участвовали в создании Красной Армии, в работе Всероссийской чрезвычайной комиссии (ВЧК). При этом по ряду принципиальных вопросов левые эсеры, выражая интересы зажиточного крестьянства и мелкой буржуазии, с самого начала расходились с большевиками, не приемля крайностей диктатуры пролетариата и вообще отвергая её необходимость. Разрыв произошёл в феврале 1918, когда на заседании ВЦИК левые эсеры проголосовали против подписания Брестского мира, а затем, на IV Чрезвычайном съезде Советов — и против его ратификации. Не сумев настоять на своём, левые эсеры вышли из состава Совнаркома и объявили о расторжении соглашения с большевиками. Тем временем принятые Советской властью декреты о комитетах бедноты ударили по интересам основной социальной базы левых эсеров — зажиточного крестьянства. В связи с этим в июне 1918 ЦК партии левых эсеров и III съезд партии постановил использовать все доступные средства для того, чтобы «выпрямить линию советской политики». На V Всероссийском съезде Советов в начале июля 1918 левые эсеры, находясь в меньшинстве, открыто выступили против своих бывших союзников — большевиков. Не получив поддержки, они приступили к «активным» действиям. 6 июля 1918 левый эсер Яков Блюмкин убил в Москве германского посла Мирбаха, что послужило сигналом к началу восстаний в Москве, Ярославле, Рыбинске, Коврове и других городах. 10 июля в поддержу своих соратников попытался поднять восстание против большевиков командующий Восточным фронтом левый эсер Муравьёв. Но его со всем штабом под предлогом переговоров заманили в ловушку и убили. К 21 июля восстания были подавлены, однако обстановка оставалась сложной. 2 августа антибольшевистское восстание вспыхнуло в Архангельске, 1-тысячный красный гарнизон разбежался без единого выстрела. Власть в городе перешла к местному самоуправлению и началось создание Северной армии. Затем в Архангельске был высажен английский десант в 2 тысячи человек. 7 августа 1918 года вспыхнуло рабочее восстание на оружейных заводах в Ижевске, а затем в Воткинске. Повстанцы-рабочие сформировали собственное правительство и армию в 35 тысяч штыков. Антибольшевистское восстание в Ижевске-Воткинске, подготовленное Союзом фронтовиков и местными эсерами, продолжалось с августа по ноябрь 1918. ИЖЕВСКОЕ ВОССТАНИЕ http://www.dk1868.ru/history/fedichkin.htmКАМСКО-ВОТКИНСКИЙ ЗАВОД И ЕГО РАБОЧИЕ http://www.dk1868.ru/history/LOTKOV.htm 30 августа было совершено покушение на Ленина. В ответ большевики развязывают красный террор — массовые репрессии в отношении политических противников. За одну только ночь в Москве и Петрограде было убито 2200 человек. Развёртывание войны на Юге 8 июня Закавказская Демократическая Федеративная Республика распалась на 3 государства: Грузию, Армению и Азербайджан. В Грузии высаживаются германские войска; Армения, потеряв большую часть территории в результате турецкого наступления, заключает мир. В Азербайджане из-за неспособности организовать оборону Баку от турецко-мусаватистских войск большевистско-левоэсеровская Бакинская коммуна 31 июля передала власть меньшевистскому Центрокаспию и бежала из города. В июле Донская армия пытается взять Царицын, чтобы соединиться с уральскими казаками на востоке, однако к сентябрю терпит поражение. Летом 1918 года восстали рабочие-железнодорожники в Асхабаде (Закаспийская область). Они разгромили местные красногвардейские части, а затем разбили и уничтожили посланных из Ташкента карателей, мадьяр-«интернационалистов», после чего восстание покатилось по всей области. К рабочим стали примыкать туркменские племена. К 20 июля вся Закаспийская область, включая города Красноводск, Асхабад и Мерв, оказалась в руках восставших. 18 июня 1918 года начинается восстание терского казачества под руководством Бичехарова. Казаки наносят поражение красным войскам и блокируют их остатки в Грозном и Кизляре. В июне 8-тысячная Добровольческая армия начинает свой второй поход (Второй Кубанский поход) на поголовно восставшую против большевиков Кубань. Генерал А. И. Деникин последовательно наголову разбивает под Белой Глиной и Тихорецкой 30-тысячную армию Калнина, затем в ожесточённом сражении под Екатеринодаром — 30-тысячную армию Сорокина. 21 июля белые занимают Ставрополь, 17 августа — Екатеринодар. Блокированная на Таманском полуострове 30-тысячная группировка красных под командованием Ковтюха, так называемая «Таманская армия», вдоль побережья Чёрного моря с боями прорывается за реку Кубань, куда бежали и остатки разбитых армий Калнина и Сорокина. К концу августа территория Кубанского войска полностью очищается от большевиков, а численность Добровольческой армии достигает 40 тысяч штыков и сабель. Сражения осенью 1918 В сентябре 1918 войска советского Восточного фронта (с сентября командующий — Сергей Каменев), сосредоточив под Казанью 11 тысяч штыков и сабель против 5 тысяч у противника, перешли в наступление. После ожесточённых боёв они 10 сентября захватили Казань, и прорвав фронт, заняли затем 12 сентября — Симбирск, 7 октября — Самару, нанеся тяжёлое поражение Народной армии КОМУЧа. 7 ноября под ударами Особой и 2-ой Сводной дивизий красных, состоявших из матросов, латышей и мадьяр, пал восставший Ижевск, а 13 ноября — Воткинск. Неспособность организовать сопротивление большевикам вызвало недовольство белогвардейцев эсеровским правительством. 18 ноября в Омске группой офицеров был совершен переворот, в результате которого эсеровское правительство было разогнано, а власть передана популярному среди русского офицерства адмиралу Александру Васильевичу Колчаку, которого объявили Верховным правителем России. Он установил режим военной диктатуры и приступил к реорганизации армии. Власть Колчака была признана союзниками России по Антанте и большинством других белых правительств. Эсеры после переворота объявили Колчака и Белое движение в целом врагом хуже Ленина, прекратили борьбу с большевиками и стали действовать против власти Белых, организовывая забастовки, мятежи, акции террора и саботажа. Поскольку в армии и госаппарате колчаковского и прочих белых правительств было множество социалистов (меньшевиков и эсеров) и их сторонников, а сами они были популярны среди населения России, прежде всего у крестьянства, то деятельность эсеров сыграла важную, во многом определяющую, роль в поражении Белого движения. В августе — сентябре 1918 Донская армия переходит в наступление на трёх направлениях: на Царицын, на Поворино и на Воронеж. Добровольческая армия начинает наступление на Северный Кавказ. 11 сентября советское командование сводит свои войска в Южный фронт (командующий бывший генерал Императорской армии Павел Павлович Сытин) в составе 8-ой, 9-ой, 10-ой, 11-ой и 12-ой армий. К 24 октября советским войскам удаётся остановить наступление казаков на воронежско-поворинском направление, а на царицынском отбросить войска Краснова за Дон. На Севере советское командование создаёт Северный фронт (командующий бывший генерал Императорской армии Дмитрий Павлович Парский) в составе 6-ой и 7-ой армии. Вывод германских войск. Наступление Красной Армии на Запад В ноябре 1918 резко изменилось международное положение. После ноябрьской революции Германия и её союзники потерпели поражение в Первой мировой войне и начали вывод своих войск с территорий, отданных им большевиками по Брестскому миру. На этих территориях возникли независимые государства: Эстония, Латвия, Литва, Белоруссия, Польша, Галиция, Украина, которые, лишившись немецкой поддержки, переориентировались на Антанту и начали формирование собственных армий. Советское правительство отдало приказ о выдвижении своих войск для занятия территорий Украины, Белоруссии и Прибалтики. Для этих целей в начале 1919 был создан Западный фронт (командующий Дмитрий Надёжный) в составе 7-ой, Латвийской, Западной армий и Украинский фронт (командующий Владимир Антонов-Овсеенко). Одновременно польские войска выдвинулись для захвата Литвы и Белоруссии. Разгромив прибалтийские и польские войска, Красная Армия к середине января 1919 заняла большую часть Прибалтики и Белоруссии и там были созданы советские правительства. На Украине советские войска в декабре — январе заняли Харьков, Полтаву, Екатеринослав, 5 февраля Киев. Остатки украинских войск под командованием Петлюры отошли в район Каменец-Подольска. Сражения зимой 1918—1919 thumb|left|150px|Агитационный плакат П. Г. КиселисаВ декабре 1918 колчаковские войска перешли в наступление и 24 декабря овладели Пермью, однако потерпели поражение под Уфой и вынуждены были прекратить наступление. Все белогвардейские войска на востоке были объединены в Западный фронт под командованием Колчака, в состав которого вошли: Западная, Сибирская, Оренбургская и Уральская армии. На севере красные войска заняли Шенкурск и подошли вплотную к Архангельску. thumb|150px|1919 В январе 1919 Краснов попытался третий раз овладеть Царицыном, однако вновь потерпел поражение и вынужден был отступить. Окружаемая Красной армией после ухода немцев со стороны Украины, не видя помощи ни от англо-французских союзников, ни от добровольцев Деникина, под влиянием антивоенной агитации большевиков Донская армия начала разлагаться. Казаки стали дезертировать или переходить на сторону Красной армии — фронт рухнул. Большевики ворвались на Дон. Начался массовый террор против казачества, названный впоследствии «расказачиванием». В начале марта в ответ на истребительный террор большевиков вспыхнуло восстание казаков в Верхнедонском округе, получившее название Вёшенское восстание. Восставшие казаки сформировали армию в 40 тысяч штыков и сабель, включая стариков и подростков, и бились в полном окружении, пока 8 июня 1919 года к ним на помощь не прорвались части Донской армии. В январе 1919 войска Деникина окончательно разбили 90-тысячную 11-ю армию большевиков и полностью овладели Северным Кавказом. В феврале началась переброска добровольческих войск на север, на Донбасс и Дон, в помощь отступающим частям Донской армии. Сражения на юге См. также: Сражения на юге, Гражданская война на Дону thumb|left|150px Все белогвардейские войска на юге были объединены в Вооружённые Силы Юга России под командованием Деникина, в состав которых вошли: Добровольческая, Донская, Кавказская армии и Черноморский флот. 31 января франко-греческие войска высадились на юге Украины и заняли Одессу, Херсон и Николаев. Впрочем, кроме батальона греков, участвовавшего в боях с отрядами атамана Григорьева под Одессой, остальные войска Антанты, так и не приняв боя, в апреле 1919 года эвакуировались из Одессы и Крыма. Третий период войны (март 1919 — апрель 1920) См. также: Всероссийское правительство Колчака, Великий Сибирский Ледяной поход thumb|150px|Гражданская война в России Весной 1919 г. Россия вступает в третий, самый тяжелый этап гражданской войны. Верховный совет Антанты разработал план очередного военного похода. На сей раз, как отмечалось в одном из секретных документов, интервенция должна была «…выражаться в комбинированных военных действиях русских антибольшевистских сил и армий соседних союзных государств…».Из истории гражданской войны в СССР. Сборник документов и материалов. М., 1961, т. 2, с. 12. Ведущая роль в предстоящем наступлении отводилась белым армиям, а вспомогательная — войскам малых пограничных государств — Финляндии, Эстонии, Латвии, Литвы, Польши. Однако план Антанты так и остался всего лишь планом — так как Белые правительства принимали решения и действовали самостоятельно, прекрасно осознавая своекорыстную политику и реальные цели и задачи Антанты. Что касается поддержки, то, к примеру, «Франция делила своё внимание между Вооружёнными силами Юга, Украиной, Финляндией и Польшей, оказывая более серъёзную поддержку одной лишь Польше и, только для спасения её вступила впоследствии в более тесные сношения с командованием Юга в финальный, крымский период борьбы… В итоге мы не получили от неё реальной помощи: ни твёрдой дипломатической поддержкой, особенно важной в отношении Польши, ни кредитом, ни снабжением.Деникин А. И. ОЧЕРКИ РУССКОЙ СМУТЫ. — М.: Айрис-пресс, 2006.- Т. 4, 5 — ISBN 5-8112-1892-3, стр.564»— напишет позже Главнокомандующий В. С. Ю. Р. генерал А. И. Деникин. Англия, Франция и США начали оказывать экономическую помощь правительствам Колчака и Деникина. За зиму 1918/19 г было поставлены сотни тысяч винтовок (250—400 тыс. Колчаку и до 380 тыс. Деникину), танки, грузовики (ок. 1 тыс.), броневики и самолёты, боеприпасы и обмундирование для нескольких сотен тысяч человек. Руководитель снабжения колчаковской армии английский генерал Альфред Нокс заявлял: Каждый патрон, выстреленный русским солдатом в течение этого года в большевиков, сделан в Англии, английскими рабочими, из английского материала, доставленного во Владивосток английскими пароходами.Оборона страны и состояние рабоче-крестьянской Красной армии (Доклад на IV Всесоюзном Съезде Советов) Одновременно с этим Антанта ставила перед Белыми правительствами вопрос о необходимости компенсации за эту помощь. Генерал Деникин свидетельствует: Французская миссия с августа вела переговоры о «компенсациях экономического характера» взамен на снабжение военным имуществом и после присылки одного-двух транспортов с ничтожным количеством запасов… Маклаков телеграфировал из Парижа, что французское правительство «вынуждено остановить отправку боевых припасов», если мы «не примем обязательство поставить на соответствующую сумму пшеницы»''Деникин А. И.'' ОЧЕРКИ РУССКОЙ СМУТЫ. — М.: Айрис-пресс, 2006.- Т. 4, 5 — ISBN 5-8112-1892-3, стр.567 и совершенно обоснованно заключает, что «это была уже не помощь, а просто товарообмен и торговля». Подданный британской короны, военный министр Уинстон Черчилль был более категоричен: Было бы ошибочно думать, что в течение всего этого года мы сражались на фронтах за дело враждебных большевикам русских. Напротив того, русские белогвардейцы сражались за наше дело. Эта истина станет неприятно чувствительной с того момента, как белые армии будут уничтожены, и большевики установят свое господство на всем протяжении необъятной Российской империи.Черчиль В. Мировой кризис. М.; Л.: Государственное военное издательство, 1932. — 328 с. Эти его слова служат ещё одним подтверждение того, что Антанта в отношении русских Белых армий вела отнюдь не бескорыстную политику, но политику своекорыстную, причём принцип морального обязательства союзнической помощи самими «союзниками» постепенно выводился за скобки отношений с белогвардейцами. Так британский премьер-министр Ллойд Джордж вскоре после неудавшейся попытки (в интересах Англии) усадить белых и красных за стол переговоров на Принцевых островах, высказывался в следующем ключе: Целесообразность содействия адм. Колчаку и ген. Деникину является тем более вопросом спорным, что они «борются за Единую Россию»… Не мне указывать, соответствует ли этот лозунг политике Великобритании… Один из наших великих людей, лорд Биконсфильд, видел в огромной, могучей и великой России, катящейся подобно глетчеру по направлению к Персии, Афганистану и Индии, самую грозную опасность для Великобританской империи…Из отчётов о заседаниях английского парламента 8 и 17 ноября (н. ст.) Деникин А. И. ОЧЕРКИ РУССКОЙ СМУТЫ. — М.: Айрис-пресс, 2006.- Т. 4, 5 — ISBN 5-8112-1892-3, стр.569 После этих слов британского премьер-министра приведённые выше высказывания его коллеги военного министра получают иной смысл, созвучный выводам современных исследователей о том, что Британия, после провала белыми идеи «союзников» о создании «двух маленьких Россий», исходя их её целей должна была сделать окончательный выбор в пользу одной из сторон конфликта. Так Н. В. Стариков считает, что Англия была более заинтересована в победе готовых идти на уступки и компромиссы ради удержания собственной власти большевиков, нежели упрямо повторявших «Мы Россией не торгуем» белых вождей''Стариков Н. В.'' 1917. Кто убил Россию. — М.: Яуза, Эксмо, 2007. — 448 с ISBN 978-5-699-24355-6, стр.325 и именно поэтому по словам генерала Деникина произошёл «окончательный отказ от борьбы и от помощи противобольшевицким силам в самый трудный для нас момент''Деникин А. И.'' ОЧЕРКИ РУССКОЙ СМУТЫ. — М.: Айрис-пресс, 2006.- Т. 4, 5 — ISBN 5-8112-1892-3, стр.569». После заключения Версальского мира, оформившего поражение Германии в войне, помощь западных союзников Белому движению, видевших в нём прежде всего борцов с правительством большевиков, постепенно прекращается. Нежелание глубоко вникать в политические вопросы было характерно для Колчака. Он искренне надеялся, что под знаменем борьбы с большевизмом ему удастся объединить самые разнородные политические силы и создать новую твёрдую государственную власть. В начале марта 1919 года хорошо вооруженная 150-тысячная армия А. В. Колчака развернула наступление с востока, намереваясь занять Москву. thumb|150px|[[Колчак, Александр Васильевич|А. В. Колчак]]thumb|150px|Знамя Колчака В это же время в тылу Восточного фронта красных начинается мощное крестьянское восстание (Чапанная война) против большевиков, охватившее Самарскую и Симбирскую губернии. Численность восставших достигла 150 тысяч человек. Но плохоорганизованные и слабовооружённые повстанцы были к апрелю разгромлены регулярными частями Красной армии и карательными отрядами ЧОН и восстание было подавленно. В марте-апреле войска Колчака, взяв Уфу, Ижевск и Воткинск, заняли весь Урал и с боями пробивались к Волге, но были вскоре остановлены превосходящими силами Красной Армией на подступах к Самаре и Казани. В конце апреля 1919 года красные перешли в контрнаступление, в ходе которого к августу 1919 года захватили Уфу, Екатеринбург и Челябинск. В сентябре-октябре 1919 года между реками Тобол и Ишим произошло решающее сражение между белыми и красными. Как и на других фронтах белые, уступая противнику в силах и средствах, потерпели поражение. После чего фронт рухнул и остатки армии Колчака отошли в глубь Сибири. В это время эсеры организовали в тылу Колчака ряд мятежей, в результате которых им удалось захватить Иркутск, где власть взял эсеровский Политцентр, которому 15 января чехословаки, среди которых были сильны проэсеровские настроения и не было никакого желания воевать, выдали находившегося под их охраной адмирала КолчакаО ЧЕХОСЛОВАЦКИХ ЛЕГИОНЕРАХ В СИБИРИ. 21 января 1920 года иркутский Политцентр передал Колчака большевистскому ревкому. Адмирал Колчак был расстрелян в ночь с 6 на 7 февраля 1920 года, согласно прямому приказу Ленина. Однако имеются и другие сведения: постановление Иркутского военно-революционного комитета о расстреле Верховного Правителя адмирала Колчака и председателя Совета Министров Пепеляева было подписано Ширямовым, председателем комитета и его членами А. Своскаревым, М. Левенсоном и Отрадным. Спешившие на выручку адмирала русские части под командованием Каппеля опоздали и, узнав о гибели Колчака, приняли решение не штурмовать Иркутск. Поход Деникина на Москву thumb|150px|[[Марков, Сергей Леонидович|Марков, Деникин, Алексеев]]thumb|150px|Стрельба по петлюровцам с платформы [[бронепоезда под Баром. Июнь 1919.]]thumb|150px|[[Единая Россия (бронепоезд)|Бронепоезд «Единая Россия» на царицынском направлении, 1919]]thumb|150px|«[[Богаевский, Африкан Петрович|Атаман Богаевский» -броневик Донской армии.]]thumb|150px|thumb|150px|Подразделение Второй пехотной дивизии. [[1919 год]] thumb|150px|[[Май-Маевский, Владимир Зенонович|Май-Маевский (на переднем плане) и П. В. Макаров (второй от него)]]thumb|Донской казакthumb|150px|[[Мамантов, Константин Константинович ]] 8 января 1919 Добровольческая армия вошла в состав Вооружённых сил Юга России (ВСЮР), став их основной ударной силой, а её командующий генерал Деникин возглавил ВСЮР. К началу 1919 Деникину удалось подавить большевистское сопротивление на Северном Кавказе, подчинить себе казачьи войска Дона и Кубани, фактически отстранив от власти атамана Всевеликого Войска Донского прогермански ориентированного генерала Краснова, получить через черноморские порты от стран Антанты большое количество оружия, боеприпасов, снаряжения. Расширение помощи странами Антанты также ставилось в зависимость от признания Белым движением новых государств на территории Российской империи. 12 июня 1919 он официально признал власть адмирала Колчака как Верховного Правителя Русского государства и Верховного Главнокомандующего русских армий. thumb|left|270px||[[ВСЮР|Белый плакат (1919), иллюстрирующий максимальное «сужение» красной России]] Летом 1919 года центр вооружённой борьбы переместился на Южный фронт. Используя повсеместные крестьянско-казацкие восстания в тылу Красной армии: Махно, Григорьев, Вёшенское восстание, — Добровольческая армия разгромила противостоявшие ей силы большевиков и вышла на оперативный простор. К концу июня она заняла Царицын, Харьков, Александровск, Екатеринослав, Крым. 3 июля генерал А. И. Деникин издал «московскую директиву», и его армия в 100 тыс. штыков и сабель начала движение к центру страны. Однако сил для развития успеха у белых постоянно не хватало, поскольку основные губернии и промышленные города центральной России находились в руках красных. Отчего последние имели преимущество как в численности войск, так и в вооружении. Большевистское командование со своей стороны приняло чрезвычайные меры по укреплению Южного фронта. Уже в июле его численность увеличилась до 180 тыс. чел. и ок. 900 орудий. Темпы деникинского наступления замедлились — лишь на правом фланге наступления Кавказской армии удалось продвинуться на север и овладеть Камышином 22 июля. В середине августа Южный фронт красных попытался перейти в контрнаступление с целью разгромить главную группировку белых войск, овладеть нижним течением Дона и не допустить отхода основных сил противника на Северный Кавказ. Заблаговременно узнав о подготовке контрнаступления, деникинское командование предприняло попытку сорвать его, направив 10 августа в рейд по тылам красных войск 4-й Донской казачий корпус генерал-лейтенанта Мамонтова (6 тыс. сабель, 3 тыс. штыков, 12 орудий). Прорвав фронт казачий корпус ушёл в глубокий тыл красных, беря города, уничтожая гарнизоны и части противника, разрушая коммуникации, раздавая оружие партизанам. Для борьбы с ним красное командование создало Внутренний фронт под командованием М. М. Лашевича (ок. 23 тыс. человек, авиация, бронепоезда). Рейд конницы Мамонтова хоть и не смог сорвать контрнаступление Красной Армии, но полностью разрушил и дезорганизовал тылы красных, серьёзно подорвав боеспособность наступавших частей. Особая группа (67 тысяч штыков и сабель против 34 тысяч у противника) на Царицын и ударная группа под командованием В. И. Селивачёва (55 тысяч штыков и сабель против 30 тысяч у противника) на Харьков 14 августа перешли в наступление. Продвигаясь с тяжёлыми боями, они к началу сентября вышли на ближние подступы к Харькову и Царицыну, где и были полностью разгромлены. После чего деникинские войска начали успешное наступление на север и запад. 27 августа взята Одесса, 31 августа пал Киев, 20 сентября — Курск. Сентябрь и первая половина октября 1919 были временем наибольшего успеха антибольшевистских сил. Продолжавшие успешное наступление войска Деникина 6 октября заняли Воронеж, 13 октября — Орёл и угрожали Туле. Южный фронт большевиков рушился. Большевики были близки к катастрофе и готовились к уходу в подполье и бегству за границу. Был создан подпольный Московский комитет партии, правительственные учреждения начали эвакуацию в Вологду. Был провозглашён отчаянный лозунг: «Все на борьбу с Деникиным!» Против ВСЮР были брошены все силы Южного и часть сил Юго-Восточного фронтов. Но с середины октября 1919 г. положение белых армий Юга заметно ухудшилось. Тылы были разрушены махновским рейдом по Украине, к тому же против Махно пришлось снимать войска с фронта, а большевики заключили перемирие с поляками и с петлюровцами, высвободив силы для борьбы с Деникиным. Создав количественное и качественное превосходство над противником на орловско-курском направлении (62 тысячи штыков и сабель у красных против 22 тысяч у белых) в октябре Красная Армия перешла в контрнаступление. В ожесточённых боях, шедших с переменным успехом, южнее Орла малочисленным частям Добровольческой армии к концу октября войска Южного фронта (командующий В. Е. Егоров) красных нанесли поражение, а затем стали теснить их по всей линии фронта. Зимой 1919—1920 г. г. деникинские войска оставили Харьков, Киев, Донбасс. Весна 1920 г. 4 февраля 1920 г. Тухачевский назначается командующим Кавказским фронтом, перед которым поставлена задача завершить разгром Добровольческой армии генерала Деникина и захватить Северный Кавказ до того, как начнется война с Польшей. В полосе фронта численность красных войск составляла 50 тысяч штыков и сабель против 46 тысяч у белых. В свою очередь, генерал Деникин также готовил наступление с целью захвата Ростова и Новочеркасска. Гражданская война в СССР, т. 2, с. 204 thumb|left|150px|Генерал барон П. Н. Врангель и лётчики Пятого авиаотряда В начале февраля на Маныче был наголову разбит красный конный корпус Думенко, а в результате наступления Добровольческого корпуса 20 февраля белые овладели Ростовом и Нахичеванью, что, по словам Деникина, «вызвало взрыв преувеличенных надежд в Екатеринодаре и Новороссийске… Однако движение на север не могло получить развития, потому что неприятель выходил уже в глубокий тыл Добровольческого корпуса — к Тихорецкой». Одновременно с наступлением Добровольческого корпуса Ударная группа 10-й армии красных прорвала оборону белых в полосе ответственности неустойчивой и разлагающейся Кубанской армии, и в прорыв была введена 1-я Конная армия для развития успеха на Тихорецкую. Против неё была выдвинута конная группа генерала Павлова (2-й и 4-й Донские корпуса), которая 25 февраля в ожесточённом сражении под Егорлыцкой (15 тысяч красных против 10 тысяч белых) была разбита, что и решило судьбу битвы за Кубань. 1 марта Добровольческий корпус оставил Ростов, и белые армии стали отходить к реке Кубань. Деникин А. И. Поход на Москву («Очерки русской смуты»). — М.: Воениздат, 1989, с.218 Казачьи части Кубанской армий (самой неустойчивой части ВСЮР) окончательно разложились и стали массово сдаваться в плен красным или переходить на сторону «зелёных», что повлекло за собой развал фронта белых, отступление остатков Добровольческой армии в Новороссийск, а оттуда 26-27 марта 1920 г. отход морем в Крым. Успех Тихорецкой операции позволил красным перейти к Кубано-Новороссийской операции, в ходе которой 17 марта 9-я армия Кавказского фронта под командованием И. П. Уборевича захватила Екатеринодар, форсировала Кубань и 27 марта овладела Новороссийском. «Главным итогом Северо-Кавказской стратегической наступательной операции явился окончательный разгром главной группировки Вооруженных сил юга России.» Гражданская война в СССР, т. 2, с.210 После гибели Верховного Правителя России адмирала А. В. Колчака, всероссийская власть должна была перейти к генералу А. И. Деникину. Однако последний, учитывая тяжелое военно-политическое положение белых сил, не принял эти полномочия официально. Столкнувшись после поражения своих войск с активизацией оппозиционных настроений в среде белого движения, Деникин 4 апреля 1920 г. оставил пост Главнокомандующего В. С. Ю. Р., передал командование генералу барону П. Н. Врангелю и в тот же день на английском линейном корабле «Император Индии» отбыл вместе со своим другом, соратником и бывшим начальником штаба Главнокомандующего В. С. Ю. Р. генералом И. П. Романовским в Англию с промежуточной остановкой в Константинополе, где последний был застрелен в здании русского посольства в Константинополе поручиком М. А. Харузиным — бывшим сотрудником контрразведки В. С. Ю. Р. Наступление Юденича на Петроград thumb|left|150px|[[Апсит, Александр Петрович|А. П. Апсит. Агитационный плакат]]thumb|left|150px|Строительство [[баррикада|баррикад в Петрограде во время наступления Юденича]] До середины 1919 года Финляндия использовалась для формирования антибольшевистских войск. В январе 1919 года в Гельсингфорсе был создан «Русский политический комитет» под председательством кадета Карташева. Нефтепромышленник Степан Георгиевич Лианозов, взявший на себя финансовые дела комитета, получил в финских банках около 2 млн марок на нужды будущей северо-западной власти. Организатором военной деятельности был Николай Юденич, планировавший создание единого Северо-западного фронта против большевиков, базирующегося на прибалтийские самопровозглашённые государства и Финляндию, при финансовом и военном содействии англичан. Национальные правительства Эстонии, Латвии и Литвы, удерживавшие к началу 1919 года лишь незначительные территории, реорганизовали свои армии и при поддержке русских и германских частей перешли к активным наступательным действиям. В течение 1919 г. власть большевиков в Прибалтике была ликвидирована. 10 июня 1919 Юденич был назначен А. В. Колчаком главнокомандующим всеми российскими сухопутными и морскими вооруженными силами, действовавшими против большевиков на Северо-Западном фронте. 11 августа 1919 в Таллине было создано Правительство Северо-Западной области (Председатель Совета министров, министр иностранных дел и финансов — Степан Лианозов, военный министр — Николай Юденич, морской министр — Владимир Пилкин и др.). В этот же день Правительство Северо-Западной области под нажимом англичан, обещавших за это признание вооружение и снаряжение для армии, признало государственную независимость Эстонии и в дальнейшем вело переговоры с Финляндией. Однако, общероссийское правительство Колчака отказалось рассматривать сепаратистские требования финнов и прибалтов. На запрос Юденича о возможности исполнения требований К. Г. Э. Маннергейма (включавших требования о присоединении к Финляндии района Печенгского залива и западной Карелии), с которыми Юденич, в основном, был согласен, Колчак ответил отказом, а российский представитель в Париже С. Д. Сазонов, заявил, что «прибалтийские губернии не могут быть признаны самостоятельным государством. Так же и судьба Финляндии не может быть решена без участия России…»Цветков В. Ж. Николай Николаевич Юденич Вопросы истории. 2002. № 9. С.37-59. right|thumb|[[Юденич, Николай Николаевич (слева)]] После создания Северо-Западного правительства и признания им независимости Эстонии, Великобритания оказала финансовую помощь Северо-Западной армии в размере 1 млн рублей, 150 тыс. фунтов стерлингов, 1 млн франков; кроме того, были осуществлены незначительные поставки вооружения и боеприпасов. С сентября 1919 года британская помощь армии Юденича вооружением и боеприпасами составила: всего 10 тысяч винтовок, 20 орудий, несколько бронеавтомобилей, 39 тысяч снарядов, несколько миллионов патронов. Н. Н. Юденич дважды пытался взять Петроград (весной и осенью), но всякий раз неудачно. Весеннее наступление (5,5 тысяч штыков и сабель у белых против 20 тысяч у красных) Северного корпуса (с 1 июля Северо-Западная армия) на Петроград началось 13 мая 1919 года. Белые прорвали фронт под Нарвой и движением в обход Ямбурга принудили красных к отступлению. 15 мая они овладели Гдовом. 17 мая пал Ямбург, а 25 мая — Псков. К началу июня белые вышли на подступы к Луге и Гатчине, угрожая Петрограду. Но красные перебросили резервы под Петроград, доведя численность своей группировки, действовавшей против Северо-Западной армии, до 40 тысяч штыков и сабель, и в середине июля перешли в контрнаступление. В ходе тяжелых боев они оттеснили малочисленные части Северо-Западной армии за реку Лугу, а 28 августа захватили Псков. Осеннее наступление на Петроград. 12 октября 1919 армия Юденича (20 тысяч штыков и сабель против 40 тысяч у красных) прорвала красный фронт у Ямбурга и, взяв 16 октября Лугу и Гатчину, а 20 октября — Царское село, вышла к пригородам Петрограда. Белые овладели Пулковскими высотами и на крайнем левом фланге ворвались в предместья Лигово, а разъезды разведчиков завязали бои у Ижорского завода. Но недостаток собственных сил и средств, предательство эстонцев (открывших фронт красным), которые за спиной Юденича вели переговоры с большевиками о признании собственной независимости, не позволили овладеть городом. После десятидневных ожесточённых и неравных боёв под Петроградом с красными войсками (численность которых выросла до 60-тысяч человек) Северо-Западная армия 1 ноября 1919 года начала отступление и с упорными боями отошла на территорию Эстонии. Где после подписания между РСФСР И Эстонией Тартуского мирного договора 15 тысяч солдат и офицеров Северо-Западной Армии Юденича, согласно этому договору были сначала разоружены, а затем 5 тысяч из них — схвачены и отправлены в концлагеряА. Куприн. Купол Св. Исаакия Далматского. Лозунг Белого движения о «Единой и неделимой России», то есть непризнание сепаратистских режимов, лишил Юденича поддержки не только Эстонии, но и Финляндии, которая так и не оказала никакой помощи Северо-Западной армии в её боях под Петроградом. А после смены правительства Маннергейма в 1919 году Финляндия и вовсе взяла курс на нормализацию отношений с большевиками, и президент Стольберг запретил формирование военных подразделений русского белого движения на территории своей страны, тогда же был окончательно похоронен план совместного наступления русской и финской армии на Петроград. Эти события шли в общем русле взаимного признания и урегулирования отношений Советской России с новыми независимыми государствами — аналогичные процессы уже прошли в Прибалтике. Борьба на Севере России right|thumb|150px|[[Миллер, Евгений Карлович|Генерал Миллер]] В ночь на 2 августа 1918 организация капитана 2-го ранга Чаплина (около 500 человек) свергла советскую власть в Архангельске. Затем в Архангельске высадился 2-тысячный английский десант. Членами Верховного управления Северной области Чаплин был назначен «командующим всеми морскими и сухопутными вооруженными силами Верховного управления Северной области». Вооруженные силы в это время состояли из 5 рот, эскадрона и артиллерийской батареи. Части были сформированы из добровольцев. Местное крестьянство предпочитало занимать нейтральную позицию и надежд на мобилизацию было мало. Мобилизация в Мурманском крае также не имела успеха. Формирование белой армии на Севере проходило политически в наиболее трудной обстановке, поскольку здесь она создавалась в условиях засилья левых (эсеро-меньшевистских) элементов в политическом руководстве (достаточно сказать, что правительство ожесточенно противилось даже введению погон). К середине ноября генерал-майор Н. И. Звягинцев (командующий войсками в Мурманском районе и при белых и при красных) сумел сформировать всего две роты. В ноябре 1918 г. Звегинцева сменил полковник Нагорнов. К тому времени в Северном крае, под Мурманском, уже действовали партизанские отряды под руководством офицеров-фронтовиков из местных уроженцев. Таких офицеров, в большинстве выходцев из местных крестьян, как, например, братья прапорщики А. и П.Бурковы, в Северной области было несколько сот человек. Большинство их было настроено резко антибольшевистски, и борьба с красными носила довольно ожесточенный характер. Кроме того, в Карелии, с территории Финляндии, действовала Олонецкая добровольческая армия. Генерал-майор В. В. Марушевский был временно назначен на должность командующего всеми войсками Архангельска и Мурманска. После проведения перерегистрации армейских офицеров было поставлено на учет около двух тысяч человек. В Холмогорах, Шенкурске и Онеге русские добровольцы вступали во Французский иностранный легион. В результате этого к январю 1919 г. белая армия насчитывала уже около 9 тысяч штыков и сабель. В ноябре 1918 антибольшевистское правительство Северной области пригласило генерала Миллера занять пост генерал-губернатора Северной области, а Марушевский остался в должности командующим белыми войсками области с правами командующего армией. 1 января 1919 Миллер прибыл в Архангельск, где был назначен управляющим иностранными делами правительства, а 15 января стал генерал-губернатором губернатора Северной области. С мая 1919, одновременно, главнокомандующий войсками Северной области — Северной армии, с июня — главнокомандующим Северным фронтом. В сентябре 1919 одновременно принял пост Главного начальника Северного края. Однако рост армии опережал рост офицерского состава. К лету 1919 года, в уже 25 тысячной армии, служило только 600 офицеров. Нехватка офицеров усугублялась практикой набора в армию пленных красноармейцев (которых составляли более половины личного состава частей). Для подготовки офицерских кадров были организованы британские и русские военные школы. Были созданы Славяно-Британский авиационный корпус, флотилия Ледовитого океана, дивизион истребителей в Белом море, речные флотилии (Северо-Двинская и Печорская). Также было построены бронепоезда «Адмирал Колчак» и «Адмирал Непенин». Однако боеспособность мобилизованных войск Северной области всё-таки оставалась низкой. Были часты случаи дезертирства бойцов, ослушания и даже убийства офицеров и солдат из частей союзников. Массовое дезертирство приводило и к мятежам : «З тысячи пехотинцев (в 5-м Северном стрелковом полку) и 1 тысяча военнослужащих других родов войск с четырьмя 75-мм орудиями перешли на сторону большевиков». Миллер опирался на поддержку британского военного контингента, который принял участие в боевых действиях против частей Красной армии. Командующий войсками союзников на севере России, разочаровавшись в боеспособности войск Северной области в своём докладе сообщал, что:"Состояние русских войск таково, что все мои усилия по укреплению русской национальной армии обречены на неудачу. Необходимо теперь же эвакуироваться как можно скорее, если только численность британских сил здесь не будет увеличена". К концу 1919 года Великобритания по большей части прекратила поддержку антибольшевистских правительств в России а в конце сентября союзники эвакуировались из Архангельска. У. Э. Айронсайд (Главнокомандующий союзными войсками) предложил Миллеру эвакуировать Северную армию. Миллер отказался «…в связи с боевой обстановкой… повелел удержать Архангельский район до последней крайности…». После ухода англичан Миллер продолжил борьбу против большевиков. Для усиления армии 25 августа 1919 г. Временное правительство Северной области провело очередную мобилизацию, в результате чего к февралю 1920 г. в войсках Северной области насчитывалось 1492 офицера, 39 822 строевых и 13 456 нестроевых нижних чинов — общей сложностью 54,7 тыс. человек с 161-ом орудии и 1,6 тыс. пулемётах, а в национальном ополчении — ещё до 10 тысяч человек. Осенью 1919 Северная армия белых предприняла наступление на Северном фронте и Коми крае. За относительно короткое время белым удалось захватить обширные территории. После отхода Колчака на восток части сибирской армии Колчака были переведены под командование Миллера. В декабре 1919 штабс-ротмистр Червинский предпринял наступление на красных в р-не с. Нарыкары. 29 декабря в телеграфном донесении в Ижму (штаб 10 Печорского полка) и Архангельск он писал: «21 декабря разведка березовского гарнизона при поддержке конных пулеметных частей дошла до села Нарыкары в 288 верстах от Березова. Бой в селе с большевиками, выбили красных из села … все награбленное красными возвращено прежним владельцам. Наши и сибирские части рвутся в бой». 150px|thumb|right|[[Эвакуация населения и Северной русской армии генерала Миллера в Норвегию.]] 150px|thumb|right|Ледокол «Козьма Минин» в Горле Белого моря. 1920 г. Однако в декабре, красные перешли в контрнаступление и 24-25 февраля 1920 года большая часть Северной армии капитулировала. 19 февраля 1920 Миллер был вынужден эмигрировать. Вместе с генералом Миллером Россию покинули более 800 военнослужащих и гражданских беженцев, размещённых на ледокольном пароходе «Козьма Минин», ледоколе «Канада», яхте «Ярославна». Несмотря на препятствия в виде ледовых полей и преследование (с артиллерийским обстрелом) кораблями Красного флота, белым морякам удалось довести свой отряд до Норвегии, куда они прибыли 26 февраля. Последние бои в Коми имели место 6-9 марта 1920 года. Отряд белых отступил из Троицко-Печёрска в Усть-Щугор. Подошедшие из-под Урала части красных 9 марта окружили Усть-Щугор, в котором находилась группа офицеров под командованием капитана Шульгина. Гарнизон капитулировал. Офицеры под конвоем были направлены в Чердынь. По дороге офицеры были расстреляны конвоирами. Несмотря на то, что население севера симпатизировало идеям белого движения, и Северная армия была хорошо вооружена, белая армия на севере России распалась под ударами красных. Это было результатом низкого количества опытных офицерских кадров, и присутствия значительного количества бывших красноармейцев, которые не имели желания воевать за временное правительство далёкой северной области. Четвёртый период войны (апрель 1920 — ноябрь 1920) Советско-польская война thumb|Фронт в марте [[1919]] thumb|Фронт в декабре [[1919]] thumb|Фронт в июне [[1920]] thumb|Фронт в августе [[1920]] thumb|Границы Польши и РСФСР по итогам Советско-польской войны 25 апреля 1920 года польская армия, снаряжённая на средства Франции, вторглась в пределы Советской Украины и 6 мая захватила Киев. Глава польского государства Ю. Пилсудский вынашивал план создания конфедеративного государства «от моря до моря», которое включало бы территории Польши, Украины, Белоруссии, Литвы. Однако, этому плану не суждено было осуществиться. 14 мая началось успешное контрнаступление войск Западного фронта (командующий М. Н. Тухачевский), 26 мая — Юго-Западного (командующий А. И. Егоров). В середине июля они подошли к рубежам Польши. Политбюро ЦК РКП(б), явно переоценив свои силы и недооценив силы противника, поставило перед командованием Красной Армии новую стратегическую задачу: с боями войти на территорию Польши, взять её столицу и создать условия для провозглашения в стране Советской власти. Троцкий, знавший состояние Красной армии, в своих мемуарах писал: «Были горячие надежды на восстание польских рабочих… У Ленина сложился твердый план: довести дело до конца, то есть вступить в Варшаву, чтобы помочь польским рабочим массам опрокинуть правительство Пилсудского и захватить власть… Я застал в центре очень твердое настроение в пользу доведения войны „до конца“. Я решительно воспротивился этому. Поляки уже просили мира. Я считал, что мы достигли кульминационного пункта успехов, и если, не рассчитав сил, пройдем дальше, то можем пройти мимо уже одержанной победы — к поражению. После колоссального напряжения, которое позволило 4-й армии в пять недель пройти 650 километров, она могла двигаться вперед уже только силой инерции. Все висело на нервах, а это слишком тонкие нити. Одного крепкого толчка было достаточно, чтоб потрясти наш фронт и превратить совершенно неслыханный и беспримерный… наступательный порыв в катастрофическое отступление». Несмотря на мнение Троцкого Ленин и почти все члены Политбюро отклонили предложение Троцкого о немедленном заключении мира с Польшей. Наступление на Варшаву вверялось Западному фронту, а на Львов Юго-Западному, возглавляемому Александром Егоровым. По заявлениям большевистских вождей, в целом это была попытка продвинуть «красный штык» в глубь Европы и тем самым «расшевелить западноевропейский пролетариат», подтолкнуть его на поддержку мировой революции. «Мы решили использовать наши военные силы, чтобы помочь советизации Польши. Отсюда вытекала и дальнейшая общая политика. Мы сформулировали это не в официальной резолюции, записанной в протоколе ЦК и представляющей собой закон для партии до нового съезда. Но между собой мы говорили, что мы должны штыками прощупать, не созрела ли социальная революция пролетариата в Польше». (из текста выступления Ленина на IX Всероссийской конференции РКП(б) 22 сентября 1920 г.) приказ Тухачевского войскам Западного фронта № 1423 от 2 июля 1920 г. «На Западе решается судьба мировой революции. Через труп белопанской Польши лежит путь к мировому пожару. На штыках понесем счастье трудящемуся человечеству!». (Из приказа, озаглавленного «На Запад!») Попытка эта закончилась катастрофой. Войска Западного фронта в августе 1920 г. были наголову разбиты под Варшавой (т. н. «Чудо на Висле»), и откатились назад. В ходе сражения из пяти армий Западного фронта уцелела только третья, которая успела отступить. Остальные армии были уничтожены: Четвёртая армия и часть Пятнадцатой бежали в Восточную Пруссию и были интернированы, Мозырская группа, Пятнадцатая, Шестнадцатая армии были окружены или разбиты. В плен попало более 120 тысяч красноармейцев (до 200 тысяч), по большей части пленённых в ходе сражения под Варшавой, и ещё 40 тысяч бойцов находились в Восточной Пруссии в лагерях интернированных. Это поражение Красной армии является наиболее катастрофичным в истории Гражданской войны. Переговоры о передачи части захваченного имущества армии Врангеля не привели к каким нибудь результатам из за отказа руководства Белого движения признать независимость Польши. В октябре стороны заключили перемирие, а в марте 1921 года — мирный договор. По его условиям к Польше отходила значительная часть земель на западе Украины и Белоруссии с 10 млн украинцев и белорусов. Ни одна из сторон в ходе войны не достигла поставленных целей: Белоруссия и Украина были разделены между Польшей и республиками, в 1922 году вошедшими в Советский Союз. Территория Литвы была поделена между Польшей и независимым Литовским государством. РСФСР со своей стороны признала независимость Польши и легитимность правительства Пилсудского, временно отказалась от планов «мировой революции» и ликвидации Версальской системы. Несмотря на подписание мирного договора, отношения между двумя странами оставались напряженными на протяжении последующих двадцати лет, что в конечном счёте привело к участию СССР в разделе Польши в 1939 году. Разногласия между странами Антанты, возникшие в 1920 году по вопросу о военно-финансовой поддержке Польши, привели к постепенному прекращению поддержки этими странами Белого движения и антибольшевистских сил в целом, последующему международному признанию Советского Союза. thumb|none|250px|Захваченный поляками красноармейский [[Остин-Путиловец, называвшийся «Стенька Разин»]] thumb|150px|Отряд комсомольцев-добровольцев перед отправкой на фронт. Крым — последний бастион Белого движения на юге России См. также: Крым — последний бастион Белого движения на юге России thumb|150px|left|Корабли увозят на чужбину белые полки В разгар советско-польской войны к активным действиям на юге перешёл барон П. Н. Врангель. С помощью суровых мер воздействия, в том числе и публичных казней деморализованных офицеров, генерал превратил разрозненные деникинские дивизии в дисциплинированную и боеспособную армию. (Пётр Николаевич Врангель. Записки.) После начала советско-польской войны оправившаяся от неудачного наступления на Москву Русская Армия (бывшие В. С. Ю. Р.) выступила из Крыма и к середине июня заняла Северную Таврию. Ресурсы Крыма к тому времени были практически исчерпаны. В снабжении вооружением и боеприпасами Врангель был вынужден рассчитывать на Францию, поскольку Англия ещё в 1919 году прекратила помощь белым. Премьер-министр Великобритании, Ллойд Джордж, заявил в октябре 1919 года, что «следует признать большевиков, ведь, торговать можно и с людоедами». 14 августа 1920 года из Крыма был высажен десант (4,5 тыс. штыков и сабель) на Кубань под руководством генерала С. Г. Улагая, с целью соединиться с многочисленными повстанцами и открыть второй фронт против большевиков. Но первоначальные успехи десанта, когда казаки, разгромив брошенные против них красные части, уже вышли на подступы к Екатеринодару, не удалось развить из-за ошибок Улагая, который вопреки первоначальному плану стремительного наступления на столицу Кубани наступление остановил и занялся перегруппировкой войск, что позволило красным подтянуть резервы, создать численное преимущество и блокировать части Улагая. Казаки с боями отступили к побережью Азовского моря, к Ачуеву, откуда и эвакуировались (7 сентября) в Крым, увозя с собой 10 тысяч, присоединившихся к ним, повстанцев. Высаженные на Тамань и в район Абрау-Дюрсо немногочисленные десанты для отвлечения сил Красной армии от основного улагаевского десанта после упорных боёв были вывезены обратно в Крым. 15-тысячная партизанская армия Фостикова, действовашая в районе Армавира-Майкопа, пробиться на помощь десанту не смогла. В июле-августе главные силы врангелевцев вели успешные оборонительные бои в Северной Таврии, в частности полностью уничтожив конный корпус Жлобы. После неудачи десанта на Кубань, понимая, что блокированная в Крыму армия обречена, Врангель решил разорвать окружение и пробиться на встречу наступавшей польской армии. Перед тем как перенести боевые действия на правый берег Днепра Врангель бросил части Русской Армии на Донбасс, чтоб разгромить действовавшие там части Красной армии и не позволить им ударить в тыл готовившимся к наступлению на Правобережье основным силам Белой армии, с чем те успешно справились. 3 октября началось наступление белых на Правобережье. Но первоначальный успех развить не удалось и 15 октября врангелевцы отошли на левый берег Днепра. 150px|thumb|right|Расположение войск к началу [[Перекопско-Чонгарская операция 1920|перекопской операции (на 5 ноября 1920)]] Тем временем поляки, вопреки обещаниям данным Врангелю, 12 октября 1920 года заключили перемирие с большевиками, которые тотчас стали перебрасывать войска с польского фронта против Белой армии. 28 октября части Южного фронта красных под командованием М. В. Фрунзе перешли в контрнаступление, с целью окружить и разгромить Русскую армию генерала Врангеля в Северной Таврии, не позволив ей отойти в Крым. Но планировавшееся окружение провалилось. Основная часть армии Врангеля к 3 ноября отошла в Крым, где закрепилась на подготовленных рубежах обороны. М. В. Фрунзе, сосредоточив около 190 тысяч бойцов против 41 тысячи штыков и сабель у ВрангеляКакурин Н.Е., Вацетис И.И. Гражданская война. 1918–1921. Глава 21, 7 ноября начал штурм КрымаМ. В. Фрунзе. Воспоминания. «Памяти Перекопа и Чонгара». 11 ноября Фрунзе написал обращение к генералу Врангелю, которое было передано радиостанцией фронта: Главнокомандующему Вооруженными силами Юга России генералу Врангелю. Ввиду явной бесполезности дальнейшего сопротивления ваших войск, грозящего лишь пролитием лишних потоков крови, предлагаю вам прекратить сопротивление и сдаться со всеми войсками армии и флота, военными запасами, снаряжением, вооружением и всякого рода военным имуществом. В случае принятия вами означенного предложения, Революционный военный совет армий Южного фронта на основании полномочий, представленных ему центральной Советской властью, гарантирует сдающимся, включительно до лиц высшего комсостава, полное прощение в отношении всех проступков, связанных с гражданской борьбой. Всем нежелающим остаться и работать в социалистической России будет дана возможность беспрепятственного выезда за границу при условии отказа на честном слове от дальнейшей борьбы против рабоче-крестьянской России и Советской власти. Ответ ожидаю до 24 часов 11 ноября. Моральная ответственность за все возможные последствия в случае отклонения делаемого честного предложения падает на вас. Командующий Южным фронтом Михаил ФрунзеЦГАСА, ф. 101, опч 1, д. 36, лл.134 После того как текст радиотелеграммы был доложен Врангелю, он приказал закрыть все радиостанции, кроме одной, обслуживавшейся офицерами, чтобы не допустить ознакомления войск с обращением Фрунзе. Ответа послано не былоhttp://www.dk1868.ru/history/chebishev.htm. Несмотря на значительное превосходство в живой силе и вооружении красные войска несколько дней не могли сломить оборону защитников Крыма, и только 11 ноября, когда части махновцев под командованием С. Каретника разбили под Карповой Балкой конный корпус Барбовича, оборона белых был прорвана. Красная армия ворвалась в Крым. Началась эвакуация Русской армии и гражданских лиц. В течение трех дней на 126 судов были погружены войска, семьи офицеров, часть гражданского населения крымских портов — Севастополя, Ялты, Феодосии и Керчи. 12 ноября красными был взят Джанкой, 13 ноября — Симферополь, 15 ноября — Севастополь, 16 ноября — Керчь. После захвата Крыма большевиками начались массовые расстрелы гражданского и военного населения полуострова. По оценкам очевидцев с ноября 1920 по март 1921 года было убито от 60 до 120 тысяч человекКрасный террор в Крыму. 1920—1921 годыМесть победителей. Армада кораблей под Андреевским флагом покинула берега Крыма, увозя на чужбину белые полки и десятки тысяч гражданских беженцев. Общее количество добровольных изгнанников составило 150 тысяч человек. 21 ноября 1920 флот был реорганизован в Русскую эскадру, состоящую из четырёх отрядов. Её командующим был назначен контр-адмирал Кедров. 1 декабря 1920 Совет Министров Франции согласился направить Русскую эскадру в город Бизерта в Тунисе. С падением Белого Крыма организованное сопротивление власти большевиков на Юге России было прекращено. На повестку дня для красной «диктатуры пролетариата» встал вопрос борьбы с крестьянскими восстаниями, охватившими всю Россию, и направленными против этой власти. Пятый период войны (ноябрь 1920 — июль 1923) right|220px|thumb|Продразвёрстка См. также: Тамбовское восстание 1918-1921, '''Западно-Сибирское восстание 1921-22, Советско-грузинская война, '''Кронштадтское восстание К началу 1921 года крестьянские восстания, не прекращавшиеся с 1918 года, переросли в настоящие крестьянские войны, чему способствовала демобилизация Красной армии, в результате которой из армии пришли миллионы мужчин, знакомых с военным делом. Эти войны охватили Тамбовщину, Украину, Дон, Кубань, Поволжье и Сибирь. Крестьяне требовали изменения аграрной политики, ликвидации диктата РКП(б), созыва Учредительного собрания на основе всеобщего равного избирательного права. На подавление этих выступлений были брошены регулярные части Красной армии с артиллерией, бронетехникой и авиацией. Недовольство перебросилось и на вооружённые силы. В феврале 1921 года в Петрограде начались забастовки и митинги протеста рабочих с политическими и экономическими требованиями. Петроградский комитет РКП(б) квалифицировал волнения на заводах и фабриках города как мятеж и ввёл в городе военное положение, арестовав рабочих активистов. Но заволновался Кронштадт. 1 марта 1921 года моряки и красноармейцы военной крепости Кронштадт (гарнизон 26 тысяч человек) под лозунгом «За Советы без коммунистов!» вынесли резолюцию о поддержке рабочих Петрограда и потребовали освобождения из заключения всех представителей социалистических партий, проведения перевыборов Советов и, как следует из лозунга, исключения из них всех коммунистов, предоставления свободы слова, собраний и союзов всем партиям, обеспечения свободы торговли, разрешения кустарного производства собственным трудом, разрешения крестьянам свободно пользоваться своей землёй и распоряжаться продуктами своего хозяйства, то есть ликвидации хлебной монополии. Убедившись в невозможности договориться с матросами, власти стали готовиться к подавлению восстания. 5 марта была восстановлена 7-я армия под командованием Михаила Тухачевского, которому предписывалось «в кратчайший срок подавить восстание в Кронштадте». 7 марта 1921 войска начали обстреливать Кронштадт. Руководитель восстания С. Петриченко позднее писал: «''Стоя по пояс в крови трудящихся, кровавый фельдмаршал Троцкий первый открыл огонь по революционному Кронштадту, восставшему против владычества коммунистов для восстановления подлинной власти Советов''». 8 марта 1921 года в день открытия Х съезда РКП(б) части Красной армии пошли на штурм Кронштадта. Но штурм был отбит, понеся большие потери, карательные войска отступили на исходные рубежи. Разделяя требования восставших, многие красноармецы и армейские подразделения отказывались участвовать в подавлении восстания. Начались массовые расстрелы. Для второго штурма к Кронштадту стягивались самые верные части, в бой бросили даже делегатов партийного съезда. В ночь на 16 марта после интенсивного артиллерийского обстрела крепости начался новый штурм. Благодаря тактике расстрела отступающих заградительными отрядами и преимуществу в силах и средствах, войска Тухачевского ворвались в крепость, начались ожесточённые уличные бои, и только к утру 18 марта сопротивление кронштадтцев было сломлено. Большая часть защитников крепости погибла в бою, другая — ушла в Финляндию (8 тысяч), остальные сдались (из них расстреляно по приговорам ревтрибуналов — 2103 человека). Из воззвания Временного революционного комитета г. Кронштадта: Товарищи и граждане! Наша страна переживает тяжёлый момент. Голод, холод, хозяйственная разруха держат нас в железных тисках вот уже три года. Коммунистическая партия, правящая страной, оторвалась от масс и оказалась не в состоянии вывести её из состояния общей разрухи. С теми волнениями, которые последнее время происходили в Петрограде и Москве и которые достаточно ярко указали на то, что партия потеряла доверие рабочих масс, она не считалась. Не считалась и с теми требованиями, которые предъявлялись рабочими. Она считает их происками контрреволюции. Она глубоко ошибается. Эти волнения, эти требования — голос всего народа, всех трудящихся. Все рабочие, моряки и красноармейцы ясно в настоящий момент видят, что только общими усилиями, общей волей трудящихся можно дать стране хлеб, дрова, уголь, одеть разутых и раздетых и вывести республику из тупика… Все эти восстания убедительно показывали, что у большевиков нет поддержки в обществе. Политика большевиков (названная впоследствии «военным коммунизмом»): диктатура, хлебная монополия, террор, — вела режим большевиков к краху, однако Ленин, несмотря ни на что считал, что только с помощью такой политики большевикам удастся удержать власть в своих руках. thumb|150px|[[Красная армия в Тбилиси. Советско-грузинская война. 1921 год]] Потому Ленин и его приверженцы до последнего упорствовали в проведении политики «военного коммунизма». Лишь к весне 1921 года, стало очевидно, что всеобщее недовольство низов, их вооружённое давление, может привести к свержению власти советов во главе с коммунистами. Поэтому Ленин решился сделать маневр-уступку ради сохранения власти. Была введена «Новая экономическая политика», что в значительной степени удовлетворило основную часть населения страны (85 %) ,… 85 % населения были мелкие собственники — крестьяне, а рабочих было — смешно сказать, немногим более 1 % населения (в 1921 году население Сов. России в тогдашних пределах равнялось 134,2 миллиона; индустриальных рабочих было 1 миллион 400 тысяч; эти цифры взяты из официальной истории КПСС, том 4, стр. 8, год издания 1970). (БОРИС БАЖАНОВ) — ЗАПИСКИ СЕКРЕТАРЯ СТАЛИНА — ГЛАВА 7 т.е. мелкое крестьянство. Режим сконцентрировался на ликвидации последних очагов вооруженного сопротивления: на Кавказе, в Средней Азии и на Дальнем Востоке. Последние очаги сопротивления на Дальнем Востоке thumb|right|150px|Флаг Дальневосточной республики (ДВР)thumb|150px|Офицеры японских оккупационных войск встречаются с представителями Дальневосточной Республики (ДВР) thumb|150px|[[Народно-революционная армия Дальневосточной Республики]] Опасаясь активизации японских сил на Дальнем Востоке большевики, в начале 1920-го года, приостановили продвижение своих войск на восток. На территории Дальнего Востока от Байкала до Тихого океана была сформирована марионеточная Дальневосточная республика (ДВР) со столицей в Верхнеудинске (ныне Улан-Удэ). В апреле — мае 1920 большевистские войска НРА дважды пытались изменить в свою пользу положение в Забайкалье, но из-за недостатка сил обе операции завершились безуспешно. К осени 1920 японские войска благодаря дипломатическим усилиям марионеточной ДВР были выведены из Забайкалья, и в ходе третьей Читинской операции (октябрь 1920) войска Амурского фронта НРА и партизаны нанесли поражение казачьим войскам атамана Семёнова, 22 октября 1920 заняли Читу и в начале ноября завершили захват Забайкалья. Остатки разгромленных белогвардейских войск отошли в Маньчжурию. В это же время японские войска эвакуировались из Хабаровска. 26 мая 1921 власть во Владивостоке и Приморье в результате переворота перешла к сторонникам белого движения, создавшим на указанной территории государственное образование, управляемое Временным Приамурским правительством (в советской историографии получило название «Чёрный буфер»). Японцы заняли нейтралитет. М. Б. Смолин. Тайны Русской Империи. Москва: «Вече», 2003. В ноябре 1921 началось наступление Белоповстанческой армии из Приморья на север. 22 декабря белогвардейские войска заняли Хабаровск и продвинулись на запад до станции Волочаевка Амурской железной дороги. Но из-за недостатка сил и средств наступление белых было остановлено, и они перешли к обороне на линии Волочаевка — Верхнеспасская, создав здесь укреплённый район. 5 февраля 1922 части НРА под командованием Василия Блюхера перешли в наступление, отбросили передовые части противника, вышли к укрепрайону и 10 февраля начали штурм Волочаевских позиций. Трое суток, при 35-градусном морозе и глубоком снежном покрове, бойцы НРА непрерывно атаковали противника, пока 12 февраля его оборона не была сломлена. 14 февраля НРА заняла Хабаровск. В итоге, белогвардейцы отступили за нейтральную зону под прикрытием японских войск. В сентябре 1922 года они вновь попытались перейти в наступление. 4 — 25 октября 1922 была осуществлена Приморская операция — последняя крупная операция Гражданской войны. Отразив наступление белогвардейской Земской рати под командованием генерал-лейтенанта Дитерихса, войска НРА под командованием Уборевича перешли в контрнаступление. 8-9 октября штурмом был взят Спасский укрепрайон. 13-14 октября во взаимодействии с партизанами на подступах к Никольск-Уссурийскому (ныне Уссурийск) были разгромлены основные белогвардейские силы, а 19 октября войска НРА вышли к Владивостоку, где всё ещё находилось до 20 тыс. японских военнослужащих. 24 октября японское командование было вынуждено заключить соглашение с правительством ДВР о выводе своих войск с Дальнего Востока. 25 октября части НРА и партизаны вступили во Владивосток. Остатки белогвардейских войск эвакуировались за границу. 17 июня 1923 года. Последние отряды Белоповстанческой армии под командованием Пепеляева были разбиты в Якутии в июне 1923 года (см. Якутский поход). 150px|thumb|Эвакуация из Владивостока казачьей группы генерала Глебова на кораблях Сибирской флотилии. окт. 1922 г. Из коллекции М. Блинова. Традиционно датой окончания Гражданской войны считается 25 октября 1922 года — взятие Красной армией Владивостока. Отдельные белопартизанские отряды существовали ещё несколько лет. На Камчатке и Чукотке советскую власть окончательно установили в 1923, остров Врангеля освободили от канадцев в 1924 году, северный Сахалин от японцев в 1925. Интеллектуальное сопротивление большевистскому режиму в Грузии и периодические вспышки партизанской борьбы развились в конце концов в крупное восстание в августе 1924-го. В октябре-ноябре 1927 года отряды восставших во главе с Ксенофонтовым, Артемьевым и Михайловым заняли Западно-Кангаласский и часть Восточно-Кангаласского улусов. Последние из его сторонников сложили оружие 6 февраля 1928 года. В Средней Азии «басмачи» действовали до 1932 года, хотя отдельные бои и операции продолжались до 1938 года. Война против Финляндии в (1939—1940) годах разъяснялась как «Освободительный поход Красной армии» против «белофиннов». Раздел Польши в 1940 году также сопровождался риторикой о ликвидации «антисоветских буржуазных элементов», массовыми арестами и расстрелами офицерства, буржуазии и чиновников в духе 1918 года. Корейские формирования на Дальнем Востоке Дальний Восток оккупировали японцы, которые устроили этнический террор по отношению к местным корейцам. Зверства японцев в корейских сёлах были систематическими. Корейцы пытались уходить в партизаны и бороться с японцами. Японцы, оккупировавшие Дальний Восток, остались в крае после того как белое движение было разгромлено, а все другие интервенты покинули пределы бывшей Российской империи. Между территориями занятыми японцами и большевиками была создана формально независимая Дальневосточная республика (ДВР), частично зависимая от японцев. Для ликвидации японских оккупантов в 1921 году корейские партизанские отряды, существовавшие до этого, были реорганизованы в Сахалинский партизанский отряд. Фактически отряд никому не подчинялся, хотя формально находился в подчинении властям ДВР. Член ЦК РКП(б) Борис Шумяцкий попытался организовать управление корейскими формированиями, однако потерпел неудачу. Бои отряда Бакича в Монголии thumb|150px|[[Бакич, Андрей Степанович|Генерал-лейтенант Бакич]] В апреле 1921 к отряду Бакича (бывшая Оренбургская армия переформированная после отступления в Китай в 1920) присоединилась отошедшая из Сибири повстанческая Народная дивизия хорунжего (затем полковника) Токарева (около 1200 человек). В мае 1921 из-за угрозы окружения красными отряд, возглавляемый А. С. Бакичем, двинулся на восток в Монголию через безводные степи Джунгарии (некоторые историки называют именно эти события Голодным походом). Основным лозунгом Бакича был: «Долой коммунистов, да здравствует власть свободного труда». В программе Бакича говорилось, что внутреннее управление страною должно основываться на широком народоправстве. Выборные земства и городские самоуправления восстанавливаются. До их восстановления должны оставаться на местах и работать советские учреждения и органы, только без коммунистов (партийных)… Признавая необходимым вести беспощадную борьбу с моральным развалом, взяточничеством, спекуляцией и насилиями, установить скорые беспощадные мероприятия по отношению к виновным, в том числе и представителям власти, вплоть до смертной казни, до тех пор, пока жизнь страны не войдёт в норму. У реки Кобук почти безоружный отряд (из 8 тысяч человек боеспособных было не более 600, из которых только треть вооружена) прорвался сквозь заслон красных, дошёл до города Шара-Сумэ и захватил его после трехнедельной осады, потеряв более 1000 человек. В начале сентября 1921 свыше 3 тысяч человек сдались здесь красным, а остальные ушли в Монгольский Алтай. После боёв в конце октября остатки корпуса сдались под Уланкомом «красным» монгольским войскам, в 1922 были выданы в Советскую Россию. Большинство из них были убиты или умерли по дороге , а А. С. Бакич и ещё 5 офицеров (генерал И. И. Смольнин-Терванд, полковники С. Г. Токарев и И. З. Сизухин, штабс-капитан Козьминых и корнет Шегабетдинов) в конце мая 1922 были расстреляны после судебного процесса в Новониколаевске. Однако 350 чел. скрылось в Монгольских степях и с полковником Кочневым они отошли к Гучэну, откуда до лета 1923 г. разбрелись по Китаю. Причины победы большевиков в гражданской войне right|thumb|150px|[[Продразвёрстка в РСФСР вызывала вооружённые выступления крестьян и для её обеспечения применялись продовольственные отряды ]] thumb|150px|Красные матросы с флагом «Смерть Буржуям» 150px|thumb|right|[[Зелёные повстанцы|Зелёные и красные: «Погромный» атаман Н. А. Григорьев (слева) и В. А. Антонов-Овсеенко]] Причины поражения антибольшевистских элементов в гражданской войне обсуждались историками многие десятилетия. В целом очевидно, что главной причиной стала политическая и географическая разрозненность и разобщённость белых и неспособность руководителей белого движения объединить под своими знамёнами всех недовольных большевизмом. Многочисленные национальные и региональные правительства не имели возможности бороться с большевиками в одиночку и они также не могли создать прочного единого антибольшевистского фронта из-за взаимных территориальных и политических претензий и противоречий. Большинство населения России составляло крестьянство, не желавшее оставлять свои земли и служить ни в каких армиях: ни у красных, ни у белых, и несмотря на ненависть к большевикам, предпочитавшее бороться с ними собственными силами, исходя из своих сиюминутных интересов, отчего подавление многочисленных крестьянских восстаний и выступлений не представляло стратегических проблем для большевиков. В то же время большевики часто имели поддержку среди деревенской бедноты, которая положительно воспринимала идею «классовой борьбы» с более зажиточными соседями. Наличие «зелёных» и «чёрных» шаек и движений, которые, возникнув в тылу у белых, отвлекали значительные силы с фронта и разоряли население, приводило, в глазах населения, к стиранию разницы между пребыванием под красными или белыми, и в целом деморализовывало белые армии. Деникинское правительство не успело полностью осуществить разработанную им земельную реформу, в основу которой должно было лечь укрепление мелких и средних хозяйств за счёт казенных и помещичьих земель. Действовал временный колчаковский закон, предписывающий, до Учредительного Собрания, сохранение земли за теми владельцами, в чьих руках она фактически находилась. Насильственный захват прежними владельцами своих земель резко пресекался. Тем не менее подобные инциденты всё же происходили, что в совокупности с неизбежными в любой войне грабежами в прифронтовой зоне давали пищу пропаганде красных и отталкивали крестьянство от лагеря белых. Союзники белых из числа стран Антанты также не имели единой цели и, несмотря на интервенцию в некоторых портовых городах, не предоставляли белым достаточного количества военного имуществаОт края до края огромной площади растянулись ряды войск… Загорелые, обветренные лица воинов, истоптанные порыжевшие сапоги, выцветшие истертые рубахи. У многих верхних рубах нет, их заменяют шерстяные фуфайки. Вот один, в ситцевой пестрой рубахе с нашитыми полотняными погонами, в старых выцветших защитных штанах, в желтых английских ботинках, рядом другой и вовсе без штанов, в вязанных кальсонах. Ужасная, вопиющая бедность. Но как тщательно, как любовно пригнана ветхая амуниция, вычищено оружие, выравнены ряды. …После обеда мы проехали на позиции, где смотрели стоявшие в участковом резерве части Марковской и Дроздовской дивизий. Та же вопиющая нищета… Записки. Книга вторая (Врангель)/Глава VIII для ведения успешных военных операций, не говоря уже о какой-нибудь серьёзной поддержке силами своих войск. В своих воспоминаниях Врангель описывает ситуацию, сложившуюся на юге России в 1920 году. …Плохо снабженная армия питалась исключительно за счёт населения, ложась на него непосильным бременем. Несмотря на большой приток добровольцев из вновь занятых армией мест, численность ее почти не возрастала… Много месяцев тянущиеся переговоры между главным командованием и правительствами казачьих областей все еще не привели к положительным результатам и целый ряд важнейших жизненных вопросов оставался без разрешения. …Отношения с ближайшими соседями были враждебны. Поддержка, оказываемая нам англичанами, при двуличной политике Великобританского правительства, не могла считаться в должной степени обеспеченной. Что касается Франции, интересы которой, казалось бы, наиболее совпадали с нашими, и поддержка которой представлялась нам особенно ценной, то и тут мы не сумели завязать крепких уз. Только что вернувшаяся из Парижа особая делегация …не только не дала каких-либо существенных результатов, но …она встретила прием более чем безразличный и прошла в Париже почти незамеченной. Записки. Книга первая (Врангель)/Глава IV Точка зрения красных В советской историографии главной причиной поражения белых считается более широкая социальная база у красных, чем у белых. Поскольку белые, состояли из антинародных и контрреволюционных элементов, которые по марксистской теории существовали за счёт паразитирования на рабочих и крестьянах, то народные массы не желая реставрации дофевральской России встали под знамёна большевиков в борьбе за «завоевания октябрьской революции». Крестьяне в особенности опасались помещичьей реставрации. Городской пролетариат не желал возвращения капиталистов и эксплуататоров, которые до революции, уподобившись помещикам времен крепостного права, «выжимали соки» из рабочих, живущих в каторжных условия (в бараках, подвалах, и общежитиях), без таких социальных программ, как бесплатное здравоохранение, образование и жильё. Поскольку городской и сельский пролетариат (батраки) не имел собственнических тенденций, в отличие от таких «мелкобуржуазных элементов», как зажиточные землевладельцы, фабриканты и купечество, то красная армия имела гораздо больше бойцов, которые не имея «соблазнов» и довольствуясь своей платой, пайком и обмундированием, были готовы идти в «смертный бой за власть советов». Также в советской историографии большее значение придается революции 1905—1907 годов. Поскольку многие социальные группы, которые подверглись в то время репрессиям со стороны царского режима, встали на сторону большевиков, то гражданская война для этих групп (в особенности латыши и евреи) является продолжением многолетней борьбы с царизмом, национальным и социальным угнетением со стороны власть имуших элементов царской России. Как и белые, основное условие побед большевиков В. И. Ленин видел в том, что на всём протяжении Гражданской войны «международный империализм» не смог организовать общий поход всех своих сил против Советской России, и на каждом отдельном этапе борьбы выступала только часть их. Они были достаточно сильны, чтобы создавать смертельные угрозы для Советского государства, но всегда оказывались слишком слабыми, чтобы довести борьбу до победного конца. Большевики получали возможность сосредоточивать на решающих участках превосходящие силы Красной Армии и этим добивались победы. Большевики также использовали острый революционный кризис, охвативший после окончания Первой мировой войны почти все капиталистические страны Европы, и противоречия между ведущими державами Антанты. «В продолжение трех лет на территории России были армии английская, французская, японская. Нет сомнения, — писал В. И. Ленин, — что самого ничтожного напряжения сил этих трех держав было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы в несколько месяцев, если не несколько недель, одержать победу над нами. И если нам удалось удержать это нападение, то лишь разложением во французских войсках, начавшимся брожением у англичан и японцев. Вот этой разницей империалистических интересов мы пользовались все время». Победу Красной Армии облегчила революционная борьба международного пролетариата против вооруженной интервенции и экономической блокады Советской России, как внутри своих стран в виде забастовок и саботажа, так и в рядах Красной Армии, где сражались десятки тысяч венгров, чехов, поляков, сербов, китайцев и др. thumb|Первый коммунистический китайский отряд, сражавшийся в России в рядах Красной армии. 1918 г. Признание большевиками независимости прибалтийских государств исключило возможность их участия в интервенции Антанты в 1919 г. С точки зрения большевиков их главным врагом была помещичье-буржуазная контрреволюция, которая при прямой поддержке Антанты и США использовала колебания мелкобуржуазных слоев населения, в основном крестьянских. Эти колебания большевики признавали для себя крайне опасными, так как давали возможность интервентам и белогвардейцам создавать территориальные базы контрреволюции и формировать массовые армии. «В последнем счёте именно эти колебания крестьянства, как главного представителя мелкобуржуазной массы трудящихся, решали судьбу Советской власти и власти Колчака-Деникина», — вторил лидерам белого движения вождь красных В. И. Ленин. Большевистская идеология считала историческое значение Гражданской войны в том, что её практические уроки заставили крестьянство преодолеть колебания и привели его к военно-политическому союзу с рабочим классом. Это, по мнению большевиков, упрочило тыл Советского государства и создало предпосылки для формирования массовой регулярной Красной Армии, которая, являясь по своему основному составу крестьянской, стала орудием диктатуры пролетариата. Кроме этого большевики использовали на самых ответственных должностях опытных военных специалистов старого режимаВозможно, что одним из самых решающих моментов, приведших к победе большевиков в гражданской войне, явилось именно широкое участие в гражданской войне на стороне большевиков, причем не просто «использование на самых ответственных должностях», и вполне сознательное участие, а не по принуждению, прекрасно образованных и одаренных бывших офицеров царской армии, что было вызвано их патриотическими настроениями в условиях, когда на стороне антибольшевистских сил широким фронтом выступили представители многих иностранных государств. http://amnesia.pavelbers.com/Armija%20Rossii.htm В. Селина, С. Фадеев «РАБОЧЕ-КРЕСТЬЯНСКАЯ ИМПЕРАТОРСКАЯ АРМИЯ», которые сыграли большую роль в строительстве Красной Армии и достижении ею побед. Большую помощь, по мнению большевистских идеологов, Красной Армии оказали большевистское подполье, партизанские отряды, действовавшие в тылу белых. Важнейшим условием побед Красной Армии большевики считали единый центр руководства военными действиями в виде Совета обороны, а также активную политическую работу, проводившуюся Реввоенсоветами фронтов, округов и армий и военными комиссарами частей и подразделений. В наиболее тяжёлые периоды в армии находилась половина всего состава партии большевиков, куда направлялись кадры после партийных, комсомольских и профсоюзных мобилизаций («райком закрыт, все ушли на фронт»). Такую же активную деятельность большевики вели в своём тылу, мобилизуя усилия на восстановление промышленного производства, на заготовку продовольствия и топлива, на налаживание работы транспорта. Точка зрения белых http://www.dk1868.ru/history/krizis_dobr.htm Б. А. ШТЕЙФОН Кризис добровольчества thumb|250px|[[Трупы заложников, найденные в херсонской ЧК в подвале дома Тюльпанова.]] Публицисты и историки, сочувствующие белым называют следующие причины поражения белого дела: Красные контролировали густонаселенные центральные регионы. На этих территориях было больше людей, чем на территориях подконтрольных белым. Регионы, которые стали поддерживать белых (например, Дон и Кубань), как правило, перед этим более других пострадали от красного террора. Отсутствие у белых талантливых ораторов. Превосходство пропаганды красных над пропагандой белых (впрочем, некоторые подчеркивают, что Колчак и Деникин были разбиты войсками, состоящими из людей, которые фактически слышали только красную пропаганду). Неискушенность белых вождей в политике и дипломатии. Многие считают, что это стало основной причиной недостаточной помощи интервентов. Конфликты белых с национал-сепаратистскими правительствами из-за лозунга о «Единой и неделимой». Поэтому белым неоднократно приходилось воевать на два фронта. thumb|250px|Латышские стрелки охраняют 5-й Съезд Советов. Июль 1918 К осени 1918 личный состав Латышских стрелков был около 24 тысяч человек.thumb|250px|Пулеметная команда Интернационального батальона им. Карла Маркса right|250px|right|250px|thumb|Секретный доклад контрразведки С.-З. фронта, 1920.right|250px|thumb| См. также: ' Интервенция Антанты в России, Иностранная военная интервенция в России (1918 - 1921) ' Начало гражданской войны часто объясняется результатом «Иностранной военной интервенции» «белочехов» — чешских легионов, которые были сформированы из чехов, живших на территории Российской империи, а также перебежчиков или пленных из австрийской армии. При этом редко упоминается что на территории Российской империи находились сотни тысяч австро-германских военнопленных, из которых около 300 тысяч перешло на сторону большевиков и, что они по сути дела были костяком красной армии. На территории Российской империи большинство населения составляло крестьянство которое как правило не было заинтересованно в службе, ни в красной, ни в белой армиях и будучи насильственно призвано крайне ненадёжное и склонное к дезертирству, и формированию различных дезертирских «банд и шаек». В отличии от небоеспособных крестьянских армий немецкие, венгерские, чешские и прочие «Воины-интернационалисты» (которых в советской литературе скромно называли «латышами» в честь других «интервентов» — красных латышских стрелков) не имели никаких «соблазнов» за пределами армейской службы и отличались высоким уровнем дисциплины. Традиционно в советской историографии, Белое движение обвинялось в дискредитации центральной идеи белого движения — борьбы за «Единую, Великую, и неделимую Россию» из за приветствования «интервенции Антанты», которую допустили лидеры антибольшевистского движения. При этом подразумевается, что народные массы не пошли за белыми, из за чувства оскорблённого патриотизма. Большевики при этом объявляются чуть ли «спасителями Отечества» от расчленения. В сталинские времена даже существовало выражение «Отечественная война 1918—1920 годов». В своей статье «К военному положению на Юге» Сталин («Правда» № 203, 28 декабря 1919 г.), писал: Ни одна армия в мире не может победить без устойчивого тыла, ну, а тыл Деникина (а также Колчака) совершенно неустойчив. Этот факт непрочности тыла контрреволюционных войск объясняется социальным характером правительства Деникина — Колчака, создавшего эти войска. Деникин и Колчак несут с собой не только ярмо помещика и капиталиста, но и ярмо англо-французского капитала, победа Деникина — Колчака есть потеря самостоятельности России, превращение России в дойную корову англо-французских денежных мешков. В этом смысле правительство Деникина — Колчака есть самое антинародное, самое анти-национальное правительство. В этом смысле советское правительство есть единственно народное и единственно национальное в лучшем смысле этого слова правительство, ибо оно несет с собой не только освобождение трудящихся от капитала, но и освобождение всей России от ига мирового империализма, превращение России из колонии в самостоятельную свободную страну. При этом забывается о сотрудничестве большевиков с немецкой разведкой и Генеральным штабом Германской империи в 1916—1917 годах , и также после подписания Брестского мира, вплоть до поражения Германии в конце 1918 года. Те же «белочехи» восстали из за нежелания быть интернированными в концентрационные лагеря, по указанию германского Генштаба Bryan Caplan Much Ado About Nothing: Allied Intervention in the Russian Civil War. Помощь же союзников по борьбе с немцами воспринималась белыми как совместное предприятие продолжающее борьбу с германцами и их новыми союзниками — Большевиками. Командир Первой дивизии Чехословацкого корпуса Станислав Чечек отдал приказ, в котором особенно подчеркнул следующее: «Наш отряд определен как предшественник союзнических сил, и инструкции, получаемые из штаба, имеют единственную цель — построить антинемецкий фронт в России в союзе с целым русским народом и нашими союзниками». После поражения Германии в Первой мировой войне интерес союзников к внутрироссийским распрям быстро сошёл на нет Neither in the closing year of World War I nor following the Armistance, were attempts made to rid Russia of the Bolsheviks. Until November 1918 the great powers were too busy fighting each other to worry about developments in remote Russia. Here and there, voices were raised that Bolshevism represented a mortal threat to Western civilization: these were especially loud in the German army… But even the Germans in the end subordinated concern with the possible long-term threat to considerations of immediate interest. Lenin was absolutely convinced that after making peace the belligerants would join forces and launch an international crusade against his regime. His fears proved groundless. Only the British intervened actively on the side of the anti-Bolshevik forces, and they did so in a half-hearted manner, largely at the initiative of one man, Winston Churchill. (Richard Pipes.The Russian Revolution) , в результате чего малочисленные белогвардейцы занимавшие территории разорённые военными действиями и восстаниями красных, зелёных и прочих партизан, потеряли возможность проводить масштабные операции и быстро вытеснялись с территории России. В марте, столкнувшись с противодействием шаек атамана Григорьева, французские войска оставили Херсон и Николаев. В апреле французское командование было вынуждено оставить Одессу и Севастополь из за недовольства среди матросов (которые, после победы над Германией, ожидали быстрой демобилизации). Ленин ожидая победы «мировой революции» воспринял эту новость как «великую победу» над силами Антанты «Союзники — французы и англичане — проиграли кампанию, обнаружили, что те ничтожные войска, которыми они располагают, вести войну против Советской республики не могут» (Полн. собр. соч., 5 изд., т. 38, с. 314). . Только Японцы оставались на дальнем востоке до конца 1922 года но, и они не были готовы предоставлять белым какую нибудь значительную военную помощь и были эвакуированы после переговоров с представителями марионеточной Дальневосточной республики. С другой стороны Большевики активно сотрудничали с Турецкими интервентами в ходе боёв на Кавказе (см. Советско-грузинская война). При этом Турецкая армия два года до того захватила Баку при этом перерезав около 15 тысяч русских и армян которые в то время составляли большинство населения города. Другой пример сотрудничества большевиков с «интервентами» относится к подписанию Тартуского мирного договора с Эстонией. Эстонцы под конец гражданской войны не только служили в красной армии в рядах интернациональной «Эстонской дивизии» (Эстонские красные стрелки), но как известно за 11.6 тон золота и территориальные уступки предали своих бывших союзников из белогвардейской СЗА (Северо-западной Армии), разоружив и интернировав белых в концлагеря. Бывшие белогвардейцы не только были ограблены, но и превращены в граждан второго сорта http://www.vz.ru/politics/2007/5/10/81651.html будучи ограничены в правах по сравнению с эстонцами. Стратегия и тактика Гражданской войны См. также: Бронепоезда Гражданской войны 150px|thumb|left|Красная конница в атаке. [[1919 год.]]150px|thumb|[[Тачанка]]150px|thumb|thumb|right|[[Пулемёт «Максим» образца 1910 года]] В Гражданской войне тачанка использовалась как для передвижения так и для нанесения ударов непосредственно на поле боя. Особой популярностью тачанки пользовались у махновцев. Последние использовали тачанки не только в бою, но и для перевозки пехоты. При этом общая скорость движения отряда соответствовала скорости идущей на рысях кавалерии. Таким образом отряды Махно легко проходили до 100 км в день несколько дней подряд. Так, после успешного прорыва под Перегоновкой в сентябре 1919 крупные силы Махно за 11 дней прошли более 600 км от Умани до Гуляй-Поля захватив врасплох тыловые гарнизоны белых А. И. Деникин «Очерки русской смуты». В годы Гражданской воины в отдельных операциях кавалерия: и у белых и красных, — составляла до 50 % численности пехоты. Основным способом действий подразделений, частей и соединений кавалерии являлось наступление в конном строю (конная атака), поддерживавшееся мощным огнём пулемётов с тачанок. Когда условия местности и упорное сопротивление противника ограничивали действия кавалерии в конном строю, она вела бой в спешенных боевых порядках. Военное командование противоборствующих сторон в годы Гражданской воины сумело успешно решить вопросы использования крупных масс кавалерии для выполнения оперативных задач. Создание первых в мире подвижных объединений — конных армий явилось выдающимся достижением военного искусства. Конные армии были основным средством стратегического манёвра и развития успеха, применялись массированно на решающих направлениях против тех сил противника, которые на данном этапе представляли наибольшую опасность. Успеху боевых действий кавалерии в годы Гражданской войны способствовали обширность театров военных действий, растянутость вражеских армий на широких фронтах, наличие слабо прикрытых или совсем не занятых войсками промежутков, которые использовались кавалерийскими соединениями для выхода на фланги противника и совершения глубоких рейдов в его тыл. В этих условиях кавалерия могла полностью реализовать свои боевые свойства и возможности — подвижность, внезапность ударов, быстроту и решительность действий. Бронепоезда широко применялись в Гражданскую войну. Это было вызвано её спецификой, такой, как фактическое отсутствие чётких линий фронтов, и острая борьба за железные дороги, как основное средство для быстрой переброски войск, боеприпасов, хлеба. Часть бронепоездов были унаследованы РККА от царской армии, в то время как было развёрнуто серийное производство новых. Кроме того, вплоть до 1919 года сохранялось массовое изготовление «суррогатных» бронепоездов, собираемых из подручных материалов из обычных пассажирских вагонов в отсутствие всяких чертежей; такой «бронепоезд» мог быть собран буквально за сутки. Последствия Гражданской войны К 1921 Россия буквально лежала в руинах. От бывшей Российской империи отошли территории Польши, Финляндии, Латвии, Эстонии, Литвы, Западной Украины, Белоруссии, Карской области (в Армении) и Бессарабии. По подсчётам специалистов, численность населения на оставшихся территориях едва дотягивала до 135 миллионов человек. Потери на этих территориях в результате войн, эпидемий, эмиграции, сокращения рождаемости составили с 1914 г. не менее 25 миллионов человек. Во время военных действий особенно пострадали Донбасс, Бакинский нефтяной район, Урал и Сибирь, были разрушены многие шахты и рудники. Из-за нехватки топлива и сырья останавливались заводы. Рабочие были вынуждены покидать города и уезжать в деревню. В общем, уровень промышленности сократился в 5 раз. Оборудование давно не обновлялось. Металлургия производила столько металла, сколько его выплавляли при Петре I. Сельское производство сократилось на 40 %. Почти вся имперская интеллигенция была уничтожена. Оставшиеся в срочном порядке эмигрировали, чтобы избежать этой участи.«Особая комиссия».. пришла к заключению: «Пять месяцев власти большевиков и земскому делу, и сельскому хозяйству Харьковской губернии обошлись в сотни миллионов рублей и отодвинули культуру на десятки лет назад». Все стороны финансово-экономической жизни были потрясены до основания. В этой области политика большевиков на Украине, усвоив многие черты немецкой (во время оккупации), проявила явную тенденцию наводнить край бесценными бумажными знаками, выкачав из него все ценности — товары, продукты, сырье. По поводу разрушения торгового аппарата орган 1-го всеукраинского съезда профессиональных союзов, собравшегося 25 марта в Харькове, говорил: "Нищий и разрушающийся город пытается в процессе потребления накопленных благ «перераспределять» их и тешится, стараясь облечь это хищническое потребление в форму национализации и социализации. Производство… разваливается. Крестьянство за «керенки» ничего не дает.. Такой же хищнический характер носила и продовольственная политика. Декретом от 10 декабря 1918 года было разрешено всем организациям и жителям северных губерний закупать на Украине продукты «по среднерыночным ценам». На деревню обрушился поток мешочников, 17 заготовительных организаций Великороссии, кроме того Губпродком и три «Че-ка». Конкуренция, злоупотребления, насилия, отсутствие какого-либо плана привели к неимоверному вздорожанию цен (колебание цены полного пайка в Харькове: в декабре к приходу большевиков — 7 руб. 75 коп.; в июне — 109 руб. 25 коп.; после прихода добровольцев понижается и к августу составляет 33 руб. 50 коп.), исчезновению продуктов с рынка и голоду в этой российской житнице. Харьковская губерния вместо предположенного по разверстке количества хлеба 6850 тысяч дала всего 129 тысяч пудов. Подобные же результаты получились по всей Украине. Советская власть приняла меры чрезвычайные: на деревню за хлебом двинуты были воинские продовольственные отряды (в Харьковскую губернию — 49) и начали добывать его с боем; одновременно, декретом от 24 апреля, в южные губернии приказано было переселить наиболее нуждающееся рабоче-крестьянское население севера. Наконец, ввиду полной неудачи всех мероприятий и назревшей катастрофы, совет комиссаров объявил продовольственную диктатуру незадолго до прихода в район добровольцев. В результате — в деревне перманентные бои, требовавшие иногда подкреплений карательных отрядов от войск, и в городе голод. Буржуазия была предоставлена самой себе, а наиболее привилегированная часть населения — пролетариат Донецкого бассейна — горько жаловался Наркомпроду: «Большинство рабочих рудников и заводов голодает и лишь в некоторых местах пользуется полуфунтовым хлебным пайком… Надвигающаяся черная туча не только захлестнет рабочую корпорацию, но и угасит революционный дух рабочих». заводы и фабрики обратились вообще в кладбища — без кредита, без сырья и с огромной задолженностью; вдобавок перед приходом добровольцев они были частью эвакуированы, частью разграблены. Большинство заводов стояло, а рабочие их получали солидную заработную плату от совнархоза, за которую, однако… нельзя было достать хлеба. Добыча угля Донецкого бассейна, составлявшая в 1916 году 148 миллионов пудов (в месяц), после первого захвата большевиками (январь — май 1919) понизилась до 27 миллионов и, поднявшись, вновь за время немецкой оккупации Украины до 48 миллионов, нисходила к концу второго захвата (декабрь 1918 — июнь 1919) до 16-17 миллионов пудов (после занятия района добровольцами добыча к октябрю давала 42 миллиона). Южные и Северо-Донецкие дороги, по сравнению с 1916 годом, за пять месяцев большевистского управления дали на 91,33 процента уменьшения количества перевозок, на 108,4 процента увеличения расхода угля и общий дефицит 110 миллионов рублей. Повсюду — нищета и разорение. А. И. Деникин В ходе гражданской войны от голода, болезней, террора и в боях погибло (по различным данным) от 8 до 13 млн человек, в том числе около 1 млн бойцов Красной Армии. Эмигрировало из страны до 2 млн человек. Резко увеличилось число беспризорных детей после Первой мировой войны и Гражданской войны. По одним данным в 1921 году в России насчитывалось 4,5 млн беспризорников, по другим — в 1922 году было 7 млн беспризорниковРожков А. Ю. Борьба с беспризорностью в первое советское десятилетие // Вопросы истории, 2000. № 11. С. 134.. Ущерб народному хозяйству составил около 50 млрд золотых руб., промышленное производство упало до 4—20 % от уровня 1913.thumb|250px|Больные [[тифом крестьяне]]thumb|250px|[[Бездомные дети (Беспризорники) в период гражданской войны]]thumb|300px|Беженцыthumb| Потери в ходе войны (Эрлихман В. В.) Эрлихман В. В. «Потери народонаселения в XX веке». Справочник — М.: Издательский дом «Русская панорама», 2004. ISBN 5-93165-107-1 Примечания Источники # Деникин A.И. [http://militera.lib.ru/memo/russian/denikin_ai2/index.html militera.lib.ru Очерки русской смуты, в 5-ти тт., 1921—1923]. — М.: «Вагриус», 2002. ISBN 5-264-00809-4 # Слободин В. П. [http://militera.lib.ru/research/slobodin_vp/index.html Белое движение в годы гражданской войны в России (1917—1922 гг.).] Учебное пособие. — М.: МЮИ МВД России, 1996. # Шамбаров В. Е. [http://militera.lib.ru/research/shambarov1/index.html Белогвардейщина.] — М.: ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2002. # Центральный Музей Вооруженных Сил. # Музей и Архив Белого движения. # Антон Васильевич Туркул [http://www.monarhist-spb.(narod.ru)/library/Turkul/Turkul-00.htm «Дроздовцы в огне: Картины гражданской войны, 1918—1920 гг.»] # Каппель и каппелевцы. 2-е изд., испр. и доп. М.: НП «Посев», 2007 ISBN 978-5-85824-174-4 # Кара-Мурза С. Г. [http://militera.lib.ru/research/kara-murza/index.html Гражданская война (1918—1921). Урок для XXI века.] # Будённый С. М. [http://www.budenney.ru/memoirs/ Пройдённый путь] # [http://militera.lib.ru/h/hcw/index.html История гражданской войны в СССР. Т. I. Подготовка великой пролетарской революции. (От начала войны до начала октября 1917 г.)] / Под ред.: М. Горького, В. Молотова, К. Ворошилова и др. — М.: ОГИЗ, 1936. Тираж 500 000. # Большая советская энциклопедия (БСЭ). Издательство «Советская энциклопедия». 3-е издание, 30 томов. См. также * Мифы о Гражданской войне * Роль Сталина в Гражданской войне * Интервенция союзников в Россию * Первая мировая война * Гражданская война в Финляндии * Советы * Красная Армия * Белое движение * Гражданская война на Дону * Зелёные повстанцы * Интервенция союзников в Россию * Золотой запас Российской империи * Басмачество * Красный террор 1918—1922 годов * Белый террор * Фотографии Гражданской войны Ссылки * Гражданская война в России 1918—1920 годы. Хронология * Флаги государственных образований времён гражданской войны * Флаги и знамена интервентов * Книга «Трагедия русского офицерства». С. В. Волков * Николай Черкашин «Русский курган в Дарданеллах. Почему турки открыли памятник воинам генерала Врангеля» * Александр Репников «Судьба генерала Каппеля. Правда о „психических атаках“ белогвардейцев» * Веремеев Ю. Г. «Чехо-Словацкий корпус в антибольшевистском вооруженном перевороте 1918 года» * Иван Солоневич «Решительный бой» * Василий Розанов «С печальным праздником» * Анна Петросова «Солдаты в туфлях» * День памяти Владимира Оскаровича Каппеля * Добровольческий Корпус * Гражданская война на Дону и история казачества * Дина АМАНЖОЛОВА «Национальный вопрос в годы гражданской войны в России» * «Связи Советской России и Директории Украинской Народной Республики (УНР) (ноябрь 1918 — апрель 1919 год)» * Гражданская война на Западном Урале и в Прикамье. 1918-1920 годы * Категория:Войны России Категория:Войны XX века Р